Rain in the Desert
by SoulReaperCrewe
Summary: Where one life ends, another begins and a past life filled with magic and wonder return to a Harry born into Westeros. Saving a Princess and returning her home was only the beginning of a much longer journey as he begins to rebuild his once mighty family, finding love along the way and fighting off the darkness that will try and overtake their world. Harry/Elia
1. Chapter 1

**_A Fanfiction by SoulReaperCrewe_**

 ** _Rain in the Desert_**

 ** _Chapter 1_**

 ** _281 AC- Kings Landing_**

Princess Elia Martell was not afraid of death. It was one inevitability that every person in the world that everyone shared, whether you were rich or poor, noble or common, big or small, strong or weak. Death waited for no man, woman or child and when it was your time to be taken by the Stranger, then the Stranger would pluck you away like you were a simple thread in a much larger tapestry.

She ushered her daughter under the bed the moment she heard the bolted door to the Princesses chambers began to shake and splinter as a heavy force from behind the door began to crush it. She could hear the door struggling to hold up, the creaks from the wood and the screech from the bolt begin to weaken and fill her veins with ice and dread. All she could do was gulp and ensure her children were safe and stood defiantly in front of her son's crib.

The door continued to tremble until the door was suddenly thrown off the hinges and crashed to the ground, revealing the biggest man Elia had ever seen standing there in dark armor with a yellow fabric handing down the center of his breastplate with three black dogs going down the middle. Gregor Clegane, 'the Mountain that Rides', was a man that stood bigger and stronger than the Legendary Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, Ser Duncan the Tall. She knew him well as her Husband the Prince had knighted him himself at the Tourney of Harrenhal but she had heard the dark stories of his childhood. How he had held his younger brothers head to a hot brazier for playing with one of his toys and apparently killed both his father and his sister in incidents that were made to look like accidents. He was only a boy of seventeen and yet he was the most terrifying and most daunting force she had ever seen.

He strode in, his enormous legs only needed a couple of steps before he had reached her and quickly grabbed her and threw her on the bed with a single hand. Elia tried to pick herself back up but a firm hand belonging to the Mountain appeared on her body and with one powerful yank, her yellow and orange dress that her brother Oberyn had gifted her when she left Suspear for the Capital was ripped straight off her body, leaving her in nothing but her own skin.

From the doorway, another man walked inside. He was an ugly man that she recognized thanks to the Manticore sigil on his armor, recognizing him as Ser Amory Lorch. Both were men of the Westerlands and since they were both here instead of the Throne Room for the King, the only thing Elia could think of was that both men were here for a reason and that reason was her and her children.

"There she is," Elia heard the ugly knight spew out and saw him reach under the bed and begin pulling Rhaenys out from her hiding spot. The littles girls scream snapped Elia out of her daze and she made to jump at the Ser Amory but instead found the giant hand of the Mountain grabbing her hair and yanking her back onto her back. She hissed and let a sob leave her lips as she felt long tresses of her long black hair get pulled out of her scalp.

"Mama!" The child wailed trying desperately to reach out to her mother, only to be yanked back by Ser Amory, who then held Rhaenys down on her front. Elia watched him grin maliciously

"Get off her! Get off my daughter!" The Princess was desperate to grab her daughter but out of the corner of her eye, she spied Gregor Clegane taking off his helmet, revealing his enormous head. He looked a lot older than a boy of seventeen and yet there was a madness in his eyes that left her shaken to the core. This man could truly kill her without even trying and with a single hand. His fists were almost the size of her head and could cover the entirety of her face.

Then she screamed when she saw his enormous, meaty hands push back the blanket over Aegon's crib and reach out for the baby. Her hands clawed at his own and she felt her nails rip through his skin and draw blood. She felt him bring his hand back off the top of her head, freeing her leaving her free to move. She disregarded her state of dress and swiped her hand at the giant's face, feeling her nails slash across the bridge of his nose and along the right cheek.

The big man stumbled back in surprise and let out a loud bellow of a roar as his hand came up inspect his face. She could see the madness in his face intensify and his breathing became harder and harder as his body began to shake with unbridled rage.

A cry from behind her forced her to look back at Rhaenys and her body immediately went into action when she saw Ser Amory take out a knife from his pocket. Her daughter had become a mess of sobs and screaming and Elia reacted as any mother would. She grabbed a hold of Ser Amory and began fighting him for the knife. She knew she couldn't beat him with strength and could already feel her grasp on the knife beginning to slacken until his other hand that had been restraining Rhaenys released the girl and grabbed Elia by the throat.

Elia choked, trying to find her breath but couldn't get anything out of lungs. Her hand on the knife slipped away and the next thing she felt was pain radiating from her shoulder. The knife turned and twisted into her flesh, blood beginning to stream down her arm and body and let out a choked gasp when it was pulled out.

"You bitch! I'll fucking gut you all over this pretty bed of yours!"

She just stared back at him with a hateful look.

"I won't let you hurt my Rhaenys."

Elia lay on the bed, defiantly looking between both men and trying to put herself in front of Rhaenys. Cleganes attention was firmly on her and not Aegon for the time being and she watched him stalk over to her and begin wrestling with her in his grasp. She tried to fight him off but he was just so powerful that she stood no chance.

He picked her up with a single hand and threw her against the wall next to Aegon's crib. His hand went to his enormous sword that was slung across his back. It was as big as a regular sized person and was easily the biggest sword she had ever seen in her life. She had seen the Mountain cleave a man in half with his sword during the Tourney of Harrenhal with armor on and it had left the audience members gasping and screaming and Elia remembered she had turned away when it happened. Oberyn had been next to her and she had heard him tsk with his mouth, obviously in displeasure at how the Mountain was handling his opponents.

She had no chance at fighting such a beast.

Behind her Ser Amory grabbed a hold of Rhaenys again, the girl shivering like a leaf as her screams went unanswered. At the same time, Amory raised his dagger and Clegane raised his sword ready to cleave Elia into two parts.

 _'Please..anyone...save us.'_

And her silent prayer went answered.

"Lorch!"

From the opening to her chambers, she watched as a man strode in as quick as lightning, wearing a long flowing dark blue cloak that covered most of his body and a hood covering his face, obscuring his face from view from everyone.

"Who the fuck are you! Get out of here before I decide to gut you too!"

It happened in the blink of an eye but one moment Ser Amory was restraining her daughter, ready to stab her darling daughter to death with a sick grin on his face and then the next moment Ser Amory was clutching neck, a dagger thrown by the man in the blue cloak embedded in his throat. The cloaked man's arm was outstretched having moved with such speed and precision that Elia hadn't seen him move.

The sound of Ser Amory trying to breath was one of the most awful sounds Elia had ever heard and could only watch as the man tried in vain to stop the blood from gushing out. Instead, the blood was gurgling in his mouth and leaking down his chin as Ser Amory dropped to his knee's and fell flat on his face.

His eyes rolled into the back of his head and his body twitched in multiple places.

And then the twitching just stopped.

Just like that, the man was dead.

The room was silent at what had just transpired and Elia's attention was switching between the man in the cloak, Ser Amory dead on the floor and Mountain who was staring at his partner's assailant with unbridled fury in his eyes. She didn't think the giant could get any angrier but it appeared she was wrong.

He strode over towards the cloaked man and raised his enormous greatsword above his head, ready to swing it down when the man suddenly raised his hand and pointed his palm towards Gregor Clegane.

This man that had just killed Ser Amory with a dagger to the throat was going to fight the Mountain with no weapons and didn't appear to be moving an inch. He just seemed to stare impassively at the enormous brute that was about to cleave him into two separate parts.

"Move you fool!" Elia shouted, her tone of voice desperate and not wanting to see this stranger die in front of her. Instead of following her words, Elia could only watch in mind numbing disbelief as the cloaked man muttered out a single word.

"Sectumsempra!"

A flash of light burst out of the middle of his palm and Elia watched as the flash hit Gregor in the leg. A squelching sound could be heard coming from the impact and splatters of blood burst out across the room, spraying the floor and walls. Gregor crumbled to the ground as his leg gave way beneath him, flopping like fish out of the water and a groan escaping his lips. His sword dropped from his hand and covered his injured knee.

His other hand came up and tried to grab the cloaked stranger but the stranger stepped back out of his reach.

His hand came up again and he spoke another strange set of words that Elia didn't understand.

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

Elia was at a loss for words as she watched the enormous body of Gregor Clegane lift up off the ground like he was a feather in the wind. He levitated about five feet off the ground as Clegane waved his arms around in the air, trying to grab on to anything on the ground.

Instead, the only thing he found was his body being slammed against the ceiling, causing the ceiling to creak and crack in the impact zone. It didn't stop there as the cloaked stranger waved his hand in a mad frenzy and Elia could only watch and wince as Cleganes was thrown around the room, impacting the ceiling, the wall, and the floor.

 _'Any other man would be dead after that onslaught.'_ Elia could see his Clegane still moving but he looked close to being unconscious. His eyes were heavy and had earned a gash on his forehead from hitting his head on the stone floor. With the added weight of his armor, she could only imagine what his body must have been feeling.

"Gahh put me down!"

"With pleasure," The cloaked man spoke and roughly threw his hands towards the door.

Gregor flew through the air and flew out of the chambers and barreled across the ground. To make matters worse, Gregor rolled across the hard floor and was sent spiraling down the stairs. His impacts could be heard in Elia's chambers until a very loud thud indicated Gregor had hit the ground floor.

Elia had been silent since the Mountain had the tables turned on him and couldn't keep her eyes off the cloaked man that was still stood at the entrance. She saw him turn away from the entrance and look her way and began to walk over to her, pulling something out from beneath his cloak.

Not knowing the intentions of the cloaked man, Elia threw up her hand as he came closer. "Stop where you are, don't come any closer," The man kept coming though and Elia prepared for the worst.

Instead of harming her, she felt something soft cover the wound on her shoulder. She looked down at his hand and saw a piece of cloth in his hand and felt his other hand take her free one and pressed it against the cloth.

"Hold that down. There's no time to patch you up until we get to safety. Put something fit for travel on and get your children ready."

Hearing the cloaked man comment on her children, reality set in and Elia all but jumped over the bed and picked up Rhaenys up, laying her head in the crook of her neck. She whispered sweet and reassuring words to Rhaenys, trying to calm the little girl down from the traumatic experience they had both shared.

"It's okay Rhaenys, it's okay. Mama's here. You're okay, you're safe." She kissed the top of her head and gently rubbed her back, dropping the cloth onto the bed so she could wrap both arms around her daughter. Rhaeny sniffles slowly began to cease now that she was back in her mother's arms while Elia made her way around the bed and checked on Aegon.

She wanted to both cry and laugh to see her son was unharmed. He hadn't even woken up and was completely oblivious to what had just happened.

"Princess," She heard the man say and turned her head, "I apologize but I must insist you hurry. More will be here at any moment."

Being reminded of the dire situation they were in, Elia shakily nodded her head. "R-Right, I'll just be a moment." She put Rhaenys down on the bed and ran to her closet, which somehow survived Gregor Clegane being thrown around the room. It only took her a minute to dress her self, taking his words to heart to wear something for travel and decided on simply leather boots that went up to her knee's and a dark sleeveless yellow dress that left her arms bare and covered her body down to her knee's. It fit her perfectly despite having not worn it since before Aegon's birth and had been a gift from her brother, Oberyn before she left Sunspear for the Capital. She quickly tied her hair into a loose knot and quickly got her children ready.

"We're ready," Elia told the cloaked man. The man checked the corridors to ensure no one was around before he strode over to them. Elia expected him to begin leading them out of the Queens tower but instead, she was left confused when he stuck his arm out to her.

"Take my arm and hold your breath. This will feel very disorientating and I find holding your breath helps settle the stomach." Elia looked at him funny and was looking between him and the entrance.

"I don't understand."

"You don't need to understand. I can explain later but right now you need to take my arm," Voices and noise flooded the stairwell and both the cloaked man and Elia turned their attention to the door. Elia unconsciously held Aegon against her chest and Rhaenys hand a little tighter. "There's at least a dozen of them. Princess, I need you to take hold of my arm as tight as you can."

"Trust me, Princess."

The sounds of the Lannister soldiers grew ever closer and louder. This man had saved her from two of Tywin Lannisters worst knights and enforcers and if he hadn't shown up then she would likely be dead right now as would her children.

Resolving her nerves, Elia nodded and grabbed a hold of his arm. "I trust you."

"Then hold on tight and don't let go."

Before Elia knew what was happening, the world around her disappeared in and she heard a loud cracking and popping sound reach her ears. Her entire body felt weightless like she had been picked up and was being spun around the room so fast that she couldn't make out anything but blurs. She shut her eyes and felt her stomach begin to lurch and could feel her breakfast from earlier begin creeping back up.

And then as quick as it came, it vanished and her feet touched solid ground again.

Elia couldn't hold it in and vomited all over the ground and somehow managing to avoid getting any of it on her clothes. She stood hunched over breathing heavily, next to her Rhaenys fell on her bottom, looking very dazed and blinked her red and puffy eyes.

"What was that? What just happened?" Elia asked, gagging a little when she felt another round of vomit trying to make its way up her body. When she slowly stood back up and took a couple of deep breaths, she realized where they were and almost dropped Aegon in disbelief. Off in the distance was none other than Kings Landing, at least five miles away and where she was just moments ago. "H-How?"

"Like I said, I'll tell you later but we have to go. We can't stay here too long." The cloaked man was standing in front of a small campsite with a relatively large tent, a small fire a few meters in front of it and two horses that were tied up to a tree. He clapped his hands and Elia watched in amazement as the tent began to fold in on its self and put itself away inside of a pouch that suddenly appeared in his hands.

Rhaenys looked up at her "Mama, where are we? Where's papa?"

"Not now Rhaenys," Elia quietly silenced her daughter and approached the cloaked man, "Where are you taking us?"

He made his way over to the horses and untied them from the tree. "Dorne, where you'll be safe. I intended to take you to Sunspear where your brothers are but since I've never been there it may be difficult to make our way there." Elia nodded and let him continue, " But I have been to Starfall many times before and I know the way there. House Dayne is loyal vassals to House Martell and will help get you and your children the rest of the way home."

House Dayne was one of House Martell's closest and most loyal allies, as well as the home of one of her closest friends, Ashara. Ashara had returned to Starfall early on during the start of the Rebellion, having gotten herself with child and desired to have her child in her home. Ashara's older brother, Ser Arthur Dayne was this generations Sword of the Morning and was a member of the Kingsgaurd. It was said that no Knight was deadlier than Ser Arthur and that one day when Ser Gerold Hightower eventually died, he would be a shoe in for the title of Lord Commander. She trusted how Dayne and if they did manage to get there then they would be safe.

But the events that had unfolded in the last ten minutes had happened so quickly and in short amount of time that Elia felt she needed a moment to collect herself and question just who this man was.

"Wait...just...just stop!" Elia shouted, halting her mysterious savior. Rhaenys looked up at her mother and Aegon continued to sleep away the day. "Who are you? H-How did we get here? And how did you do all those things?"

"I will explain-"

"No!" If the man was surprised by her tone of voice she couldn't tell thanks to the hood. "You will explain now! You have saved my children and me from certain death but how can I trust a man who doesn't show his face or tell us his name?"

"I could force you to get on the horse."

Elia straightened her self. "You could but as a Princess of Dorne, I can pull rank on you and have my brothers lock you in a dungeon if I wanted to for disobeying my command," She was bluffing of course and would never do that to her savior but she needed to know who this man was.

The man stayed silent as if contemplating his choices but soon enough she heard him sigh and grumble something under his breath. His hand came up and pulled down the hood, revealing his face for the first time.

The first thing that stood out was his eyes shaped like almonds which shone like small emeralds that reminded her of the eyes that belonged to Tywin Lannister and the rest of his brood. From that alone, Elia would have thought he was a Lannister but the short, dark raven colored hair denounced that idea. On his forehead was a scar messily shaped like a lightning bolt, a shape she had never seen a scar before and his skin held a light complexion to it, similar to those from the Westerlands and Riverlands. Elia couldn't help but notice he was very fair to look out but had a ruggedness to him that told a lot of his character. He was clean-shaven, recently by the looks of it by the slight redness in his skin and she noticed another scar on his chin that was very small and faint.

"Are you happy now?" He asked, his tone clearly hurried and look beyond her shoulder and out towards the distance where Kings Landing sat. "While I doubt any of the Lannister forces are out this far, I would rather not leave it to chance."

"You still haven't told me your name," Elia reminded him, giving him an expected look and made it clear she wasn't budging until he answered her.

"Harry, my name is Harry. Now come on, let's go." He ushered her forward and offered her a lift up onto the horse, one she gracefully accepted. It had been so long since she had ridden a horse that she immediately missed the feeling of being on the back of one with the reigns in her hands. One hand gripped the reigns while the other held onto Aegon, who was wrapped up in a blanket and tied around her shoulder to keep him from going anywhere.

"Come on little one, up you go," Harry picked Rhaenys up and handed to her mother, who sat her snugly between her and the horses head. Her little girl looked up at Elia, confusion still on her face with dried tear marks running down her innocent cheeks.

"Mama, where are we going?"

Elia mustered the warmest smile she could as she tucked her arm around Rhaenys so she didn't fall off. "We're going to see your uncles in Dorne, Rhaenys. Do you remember the stories I told you about where Mama was born?" The little girl nodded and scrunched up her face.

"Will Papa be there?" The question broke Elia's heart. How did you tell a little child that her father was never coming back? Even if the man hadn't given much of his time to raising their children, instead preferring his books and prophecies over his family he was still a father to her children.

"We'll see." She didn't know what else to say.

In front of her, Harry had gotten on top of his own horse. "You still didn't tell me how you did that back there? Bring us here in the blink of an eye and lift Ser Gregor off the ground?" Elia reminded. She was still intent on learning how he did those incredible feats just moments ago.

Harry looked back at her, a half grin on his face. "Magic," Was all he said before riding off. Elia let that word run through her head before she followed after him.

 _'Magic?'_

* * *

They rode for hours and stopped only once when Aegon had awoken and let out a shrill cry from his mouth. Elia had ordered they stop, explaining to Harry that her son was likely hungry having not been fed since earlier that morning. Harry didn't put up a fight and simply nodded and pull them off the road to a clear patch hidden from view.

Harry left Elia to her devices as she fed her son, giving her the privacy she required and offered her and Rhaenys food from his personal stash he had hidden away in a pouch on his horse. It was nothing fancy, nothing more than a few slices of bread he had left over from the day before that had gone stale but neither Elia nor Rharnys seemed to care and happily devoured the food that was given to them.

They didn't stay any longer than necessary and were soon back on the road again. Harry had taken them on the Roseroad, knowing full well that most of the Reach army was down in the Stormlands, laying siege to Storms End and therefore left the Roseroad close to empty. The only other people using the road were merchants and the odd farmer, therefore allowing Harry and Elia to ride quick and without much trouble.

Their pace was fast but they couldn't go too fast due to Rhaenys and Aegon. The two children had never been on any kind of journey like this before. In fact, Harry doubted that either of the children had ever left the Kings Landing before, thanks largely to King Aerys paranoia about being assassinated.

Harry had never met the King the before but by what the people of Westeros, both Noble born and common born would whisper to each other had told him more than enough to get a picture of the man. His paranoia, fear, and rashness were a dangerous combination to the worst of men, so for the King of the Seven Kingdoms to become as such was frightening in or itself. Burning men alive in the Great Hall and reportedly being abusive to his wife and Queen had earned the man his alias, 'The Mad King.'

It was no wonder the Kingdoms rose up in defiance.

Looking up at the sky, the sun was beginning to set as a flurry of orange, red and yellow danced across the sky as if signaling the world of men that it was time to bring forth the night and go to the safety of one's own home. They had traveled for hours and now it was high time for time for them to stop for the night. The horses were likely tired by now and had earned their rest for the night and looking back at Elia and her children, she could see the long and eventful day was beginning to take a toll on them.

He carried on a little further until they arrived at a clear patch about ten meters away from the main road. It looked like a perfect place to stop for the night.

"We'll stop here for the night," He announced, leading his horse to the clear patch. He climbed off his horse and tied it up to the tree before going over to help his companions.

Little Rhaenys was rubbing her eyes and let out a small yawn, making Harry smile at the cuteness of such an act and gently lowered her down to the ground. Offering Elia a hand, the Princess took the gesture and found herself on the ground beside Rhaenys, looking around the small site. She had camped outside in the wilderness before but it had been many years since she had done so.

"Would it not be better to keep going until we find an inn of some kind?"

"No," Harry told her, shaking his head, "There's too big of a chance that someone might recognize who you are and delay our chances of getting into Dorne. If it's safety you're worried about then don't worry. I can guarantee no one will find us here."

"How can you guarantee that?" Elia asked hotly, in no mood for games but Harry didn't answer back. Instead, she watched as Harry opened the pouch on his waist and waved his hand. Elia could only watch as the tent from earlier appeared out of the bag and began to assemble itself together in the mid-air until plopping gently on the ground. While amazing to see, another question appear in Elia's mind.

 _'How did that tent fit into such a tiny pouch?'_

Her question, however, had to wait as Harry stepped out to the edge of the small clearing and waved his hands in the air with Elia could hear him mutter something under his breath. Elia stumbled back and looked in fascination as a wave kind of energy much like the one he used earlier shot out of the stick, only instead it began to expand and cover the front area of the clearing. As quick as it came it disappeared and she watched as Harry did the same thing on every side of the clearing.

When he was done, Harry turned back to look at Elia. "I've put a disillusioned charm around the clearing so nobody will be able to see us," He told her but got a blank look back as she tried to fathom what he just did, "Basically I've put up an invisible wall that will keep us safe for the night."

"H-How?"

"How else? Magic," He grinned again and went inside the tent. His head peered out a moment later and ushered them inside. "Come on, let's heal that wound on your shoulder before it gets infected. After that, I'll get supper on. I'd say we've all earned ourselves something warm for the night." He disappeared back inside leaving Elia, Rhaenys, and Aegon standing there at the front of the entrance.

 _'There is no way I'm staying in a tent with a man I've only just met. Especially someone who claims to use magic,'_ She couldn't reason with herself that what she had been seeing was magic as the logical part of her mind tried to fight off what she was seeing with her own eyes. Magic had been gone from Westeros for centuries and so very few places in the world could still practice the art form. Yet this man that saved her claims to use such a thing so easily as if it was second nature to him.

While she stood there unsure whether or not to go inside, her daughter appeared fed up with just standing there and made a dash inside.

"Rhaenys!" Elia tried to grab her daughter by the color of her dress but the little girl was already out of her reach and entered the tent. Then out of the blue, she heard Rhaenys gasp and let out a bunch of giggles. "Guess I don't have a choice now."

Taking a deep breath, Elia moved towards the tent and moved the flap out of the way, allowing her entrance inside.

Once inside, for the hundredth time today, her jaw dropped and her knee's wanted to give out as shock coursed through her body.

The inside of the tent was multiple times bigger than what it let on from the outside and was at least the size of a very small pavilion. There were rugs of various colors lining the floor and covering the grass, some of which she saw were of Westerosi make and others that she believed to of Bravosi make and the ceiling was at least three people high. In the center was an array of comfortable looking couches with a small wooden table in the middle and then a short way away was a table with five chairs around it made of a type of dark colored wood. There were three beams holding the top of the tent up and each had various lanterns hanging from the side, one of which Harry was in the middle of lighting. On the far side of the tent was what Elia could only describe as some kind of small pantry with wooden cupboards and a small pile of clean plates and cutlery packed on top of the counter. A small furnace was sat little ways off from the couches with a long pipe that led up to the ceiling that was likely the reason for the warmth that was currently soothing her aching body with a small pile of logs sat next to it. Finally, the last thing she saw at the very back of the tent and next to the pantry place, was what looked like a bedroom with a decent sized bed with a couple of pillows and blankets on the top and with a curtain half drawn that was being used to cover the entrance and separate the room from the rest of the tent.

It was amazing.

In was wonderful.

And Elia's doubts about magic just moments ago suddenly slipped away as if they had never been there.

On one of the couches was Rhaenys, who was in the middle of cuddling one of the smaller cushions. "Mama it's soft and warm," She said and giggled when Harry let out a chuckle of his own. He got back on the ground and the earlier annoyance from earlier had gone, instead, it left a peaceful looking man who was giving her a bow and a warm smile.

"I apologize for my earlier attitude Princess but I didn't want us to linger too long in one spot with the Lannister Army so close to our location," Elia was still at a loss for words as she stood there looking dumbly around her as her eyes took in the sight around her, "Come in and make yourself at home and get that shoulder ready to be looked at."

Elia's hand quickly went up to her wounded shoulder, lowering her top to reveal wound. Gently she removed the cloth Harry had given her earlier and winced as it took a little bit of force as the cloth stuck to the wound. Once bare, Harry came over and she saw a small vial in his hand.

She tensed up. "What is that?"

Harry held his hand up and showed her the contents of the vial, revealing a pale green looking substance. "This? This is called Essence of Dittany. It's made with a rare plant called Dittany that can only be found along the Red Fork in the Riverlands."

"I've never heard of it."

"I'm not surprised, it's one of the hidden gems in our world that no one knows about. At least until I discovered it." Harry could see Elia didn't look convinced and decided to show a demonstration. Pulling out a dagger from his waist, Elia watched as he cut the along hiss palms, wincing a little as he did so until long cut could be seen. Uncapping the vial, Elia watched as Harry allowed a few drops of the liquid onto the cut and watched in astonishment as the wound began healing up until it disappeared completely. "Do you trust me now?"

Elia nodded and moments later her wound was gone, leaving not even a scar in its wake.

Harry soon disappeared to his pantry and Elia steadily made her way to Rhaenys who was sitting up with the cushion hugged to her chest. Elia's arm wrapped around her daughter and placed a delicate kiss on the temple of her head and then did the same for Aegon, who was staring up at his mother, giving her a happy gurgle that brought a smile to her face. Hugginer her kids close Elia sat in silence, muttering a sweet word to her children every few minutes until Harry came back over to them with a couple of bowls in his hands along with a plate of sliced bread.

"It's nothing glamorous I'm afraid and nothing like what you're probably used to in Kings Landing, but I hope it fills your bellies." Elia looked down at the soup and saw it was just a simple bowl of soup, beef by the looks of it's with various vegetables floating in the broth. Her stomach gave a light grumble at the smell, it smelled good and thankfully she had never been the type who was stingy about what she ate.

"Thank you, Ser,"

"Oh I'm no Knight but I thank you for the compliment."

"A courtesy then." With that spoken, they fell in a peaceful silence as they ate their meal. The first bite Elia took, Elia felt her body relax as if she had just spent the entire day running around the Red Keep trying to catch Rhaenys after the girl ate too many lemon cakes. The food was good and certainly filling, not wanting to waste a bite as her body craved more of the delicious meal her mysterious savior had provided them.

"Mama," The adults watched as Rhaenys let out a loud yawn and her eyes began to droop. The events of the day finally taking its toll on the little girl and Elia took that as her cue to put her children to bed.

Harry watched her pick her daughter up while balancing Aegon in her other arm. She saw her unease as she looked around the tent and quickly figured out what she was looking for, "You can take the bed," Elia looked his way and didn't say anything, only nodding at his statement and disappear behind the curtain that was soon drawn across the entrance.

On his own, Harry let out a loud sigh and put his plate on the table before slouching back against the couch.

'What a day.' His attention turned to the bedroom where he could hear shuffling around and a low voice, likely coming from Elia as she sang to her daughter to help ease into sleep, 'She has a nice singing voice. Reminds me of Mothers voice.'

The thought of a red-haired woman appeared in his mind, her emerald green eyes much like his own leaning over him with a smile that could melt the coldest of hearts. Closing his eyes, he let himself drift off as the day's action began to catch up to him.

A few minutes later soft footsteps made their way over to him and a pair of soft hands gently shook his shoulder. He groaned a little at the interruption but opened his eyes to see Princess Elia sitting back on the couch, though a few places closer to him than before. She looked tired in his opinion and was fighting off sleep to talk to him.

"Did the little Princess and Prince get to sleep alright?"

Elia nodded tiredly. "They did, Aegon was out the moment his body hit the soft sheets of the bed and Rhaenys drifted to sleep a few minutes later," A smile crept up on her face, "She likes it when I sing to her. She falls to sleep within minutes when I sing her a lullaby that my Mother sang to me when I was the same age."

"I heard. You have a pretty singing voice. It reminded me of my own Mother." Elia smiled and the two fell into a strange silence. The princess was trying to find the words to start a conversation with the man that saved her while Harry watched her try to find those words until he inevitably spoke instead beating her to the punch. "I imagine you must have questions about what happened today."

"So many questions that I feel like my mind will explode," Harry nodded, having figured as much.

"I imagine you must be tired and you'll need your rest for the days to come but I'll answer some questions now to help ease your mind."

"Then answer me this first and foremost. Can I trust you?"

Harry understood her skepticism and leaned forward so he could rest his elbows on his legs. "Can you truly trust anyone in this shit world we were born into? We live in a world where backstabbing and turning our backs on each other are as common as waking up in the morning," Elia tensed up at his words but soon found Harry putting his hand up, "You do not have to worry about that happening here. I give you my word no harm will you come to you and your children. Believe me, if you want but I do not harm women and children and I do not sell away their lives for gold dragons and fancy keep."

"Well, you could have said yes, you know. I just wanted to hear you say it," Elia's eye narrowed, "Because if I find out you were planning on betraying me and handing me over to my enemies then I would sooner stab you in your sleep before you had the chance to realize what had happened."

Harry laughed, "I believe you would. I think what you did to the Mountain's face proves that statement true." For the first time that day, Elia let out a chuckle of her own, "He'll likely have that scar on his face for the rest of his days."

"Good. Perhaps he will think twice the next time he tried his metal against a Princess of Dorne. Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken are my families words for a reason. That scar I hope will serve as a reminded for that as will the injuries you laid on him during your...onslaught," Elia ease back into the couch and her face now looked as curious as a child looking at a picture book, "Which brings me to my next question...Do you really know magic?"

Instead of saying anything, Harry pointed towards one of the empty seats. Elia leaned forward in anticipation and watched as he muttered some kind of incantation and watched closely as a wisp of light shot out of the wand and hit the seat. The seat glowed for a split second until Elia watched the seat suddenly shift its shape and what once was a couch, now stood a large brown coated horse in its place.

Elia stood up from her seat, slowly making her way over to the horse so not to spook it and began running her hand along its mane, "Incredible."

"Transfiguration, the ability that focuses on the alteration of the form or appearance of an object. It's just one of the many branches of magic and one of the more difficult in my opinion."

"What else can you do?"

Harry smiled. "So much more. This tent, for instance," He pointed to around the tent, "has an undetectable expanding charm. In essence the internal dimensions of the target object without affecting the external dimensions," Elia looked at him with raised eyebrows, "It makes the inside bigger than what it looks like on the outside."

"That's very handy. Do you live here?" Harry nodded, "I can see why. It has a very homely feel to it. Like a warm blanket wrapping around you. It makes me want to fall asleep," Saying that, Elia began to yawn causing Harry to chuckle.

"I could show you more but I think it would be best to cut this conversation short. You look like your ready to drop," Harry commented and waved his hand over the horse, causing it to transfigure back into a couch. Elia jumped back in surprise and pouted at the smirk on his face.

"Why not tell me more? Like I said earlier, I could just order you to tell me."

Harry nodded his head and crossed his arms. "You could but then what we talk about on our journey to Dorne? We have a lot of traveling to do and we will be spending a lot of time together." The thought had crossed her. On horseback at the rate they were going, it would take a few weeks at least to reach Dorne alone and then at least a week to reach Sunspear.

"I suppose you're right," She gave him a firm look as she began to back away and head back to the bedroom, "but don't think I will forget."

Harry laughed, "I doubt you'll allow me to forget and nor will the little Princess. She seemed quite enamored when she came in here. Like Mother, Like Daughter I suppose."

"Yes, I think you may be right. Good night Harry."

Goodnight Princess," Harry said with a small bow and watched as Elia left for the bedroom.

"Oh and Harry," Harry turned back around, seeing Elia half hidden behind the curtain but her face was visible and was giving Harry a grateful, watery smile, "I didn't say it earlier, not properly but I will now. Thank you for saving us. We are in your debt."

Elia disappeared behind the curtain and went to join her children in sleep. Harry stayed sat there on the couch before making himself comfortable.

"You're welcome, Princess."

* * *

 **Please leave your comments and suggestions.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

_A Fanfiction by SoulReaperCrewe_

 _Rain in the Desert_

 _Chapter 2_

Harry decided to sit outside tonight, making a small fire for himself a few meters away from the tent, well within the enchanted boundary around the encampment. Inside the tent, Ellia was putting Rhaenys and Aegon to bed after another long day down the Rose Road through into the Reach. For nearly a fortnight since the Sacking of Kings Landing, they traveled the roads and laid low, drawing no attention to themselves and keeping to the path in front of them.

Sometimes he enjoyed just sitting under the clear skies and looking up at the thousands of stars that stuck out in the night and examined how different they were from his original world.

There were no Leo constellations, no Taurus, no Orion, no nothing. Instead, brand new constellations dotted the skies; ones that he had taken the time to learn when he was younger thanks to the older men and women that lived in the town he grew up in.

Harry Potter. That was a name he thought about every single day and every day he wondered what life would have been like if he hadn't encountered that name.

He remembered the first time he heard that name. He was seven years old at the time and playing Knights and Princesses with the other young children that lived nearby when he heard a whisper from behind him. Whispering the name 'Harry Potter'. There has been no one standing behind him and he thought nothing of it, thinking it must have been the wind.

The next time he heard it was only days later during supper with his mother. The whisper came again, only this time a little louder than before that made him jump up in fright. His Mother, a red-haired woman known in the village as Lily of whom his green eyes had come from had asked him what was wrong as his eyes looked across their small but warm home for the voice. Like before, there was only them.

The third time has come a week later during a phenomenon that had everyone in the town looking up at the skies from the streets of their home. Across the sky, a mighty red comet moved across the sky and outshone the moon with a long tail trail left behind it. As the children of the town gathered excitedly in the square of the town, having never seen the comet before, the voice came again. Only this time it was no mere whisper and Harry had to clasp his hands over his ears from how loud it was. The whole world felt like it was shaking as the name 'Harry Potter' echoed over and over again.

Up in the sky, the comet had begun to change, breaking apart until it resembled two blood red eyes staring down at him in malice and anger. Another voice, one more sinister and sounding eerily like a snake in the grass began speaking his name, first in the common tongue and then a language he didn't understand. His forehead began to hurt as if a hot poker was being prodded into his skin and when he brought his hand to where the pain radiated, blood was smeared on his fingers.

Then his hands came back up to cover his ears as multiple voices began screaming the name. The voices, both of men and women sounded very familiar to him as they called out "Harry Potter". Then as if someone had blown out the candles, everywhere around him went dark and he felt a hand rest on the top of his head.

"Harry Potter, it's time to wake up."

The children he was with parted when they noticed him behaving strangely and began shouting for their parents when he collapsed to the ground, convulsing and breathing hard, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. His Mother had been alerted and had scooped him up into her embrace, screaming his name as the few healers their town came to her aid.

When he next opened his eyes, a week had passed. His Mother was by his side, having stayed at his side the entire time he was unconscious. She cried and thanked the gods when she saw his eyes open and wrapped her arms around him as he steadily pushed himself up off the bed.

He remembered staring at her for the longest time, not saying a single word that began to make her worry. When minutes passed he smiled and called her Mother, watching as a relieved breath escaped her before scurrying over to their pantry to make him something to eat.

Harry had woken up but the boy he fell asleep as hadn't come back as he was. He came back as something far more.

He was Harry Potter but he was also Harrison, the son of Lily and a father he had never met. He was neither one nor the other but instead, he was both. Harry had all his memories of his life up to that night but like a giant set of doors being opened, all these memories of a life he had once lived flooded his mind and merged with his own. He remembered it all. Hogwarts, Voldemort, Hermione, Ron, Luna, his Parents, Dumbledore, Ginny, his children, the war, everything…

And slowly but surely as these new memories became set in stone within his mind, so did the magic return to him. It was little things at first, making a plate levitate off the ground; his hair flickered between every variation of color imaginable and cracking stones in the walls of their homes. It had frightened his Mother at first but soon when she saw what he could do, the wondrous things he could make happen, she saw his abilities as a gift. Gifts that she believed were given to him by the Gods and yet swore for him to keep them to himself.

The world was not as accepting of Magic as she was and there were many that would be happy to see such wonders removed from the world.

And yet he couldn't use those wonders to save her when she slipped from this world when he was 10. The house he lived in all his current life shook at his pain and anguish as if an earthquake was tearing the place apart. His magic radiated through his body and he had the memories of how to use them in his mind but with this new young body, he had to teach himself just how to use them like he did as Harry Potter. All that knowledge that lay in his mind was like an open book and he hadn't been strong enough to save the very woman who brought him into the world.

He had wondered if the Lily in this life was a reincarnation of the Lily from Harry Potter's life. She has the same hair, the same eyes, the same name and the same unconditional love for him. He didn't have an answer but he liked to think they too were on in the same, forever the woman he would call Mother in any life he lived.

Since then he sought to rectify that and spent that time mastering his magic, strengthening his body and learning the skills he needed to survive in this ruthless and cutthroat world.

But the big question that lingered in his mind still hadn't been answered.

Why did the Life of Harry Potter return? And who was it that did such a thing?

Staring up at the sky, he took a deep sigh, enjoying the silence of the night until it was broken by the soft footsteps that made their way over to him.

Elia appeared behind him and soon joined him on the ground, looked up at the night sky the same way he was. Her children were asleep on the bed and wouldn't notice her gone.

They had left the Crownlands after four days of traveling and had now spent nearly a week within the Reach. Harry knew very soon they were going to come across Highgarden, likely in the next day or two and had his guard up the entire time.

"They're very beautiful, aren't they?" Harry spoke, breaking the silence and looking Elia's way.

"Yes, yes they are," Elia replied, a smile adorning her face, "When I was younger, my brother Oberyn and I would sneak out at night, careful not to alert any of my Mother's guards and we would lie out on one of the open-top balconies and we would just sit there for hours and stare up at the sky. My favorite has always been the Sword of the Morning. Perhaps it's the little girl in me but I always credited that constellation as a sign of the Knights in shining armor that we hear about in the stories."

"That's a good one," Harry said pointing up to the night sky, "My favorite has always been the Ice Dragon, perhaps because of the lone blue star that shines so brightly in the night or perhaps it's because tales about dragons have always excited me," Both Harry and Elia chuckled at that as he continued talking, "But then again it's also the only constellation that can help us navigate through the world. Follow the Ice Dragons blue eye and it will lead you north, follow the tail all the way down and it will lead you south."

"You've used it often then?"

Harry nodded. "When I was younger, a few years after my Mother died and when my magic was still growing, I traveled North so I could go see the Wall that so many people had talked about. I was 13 years old, still a boy on the cusp of manhood but I was insistent on going," He grinned as Elia listened closely, "But while I made my way through the Riverlands I took the wrong path on some backwater road and ended up completely lost. I was lost for days with little food left and then suddenly, I had an epiphany."

Elia half smiled at him and sensing where the story was going. "The Ice Dragon?"

"The Ice Dragon. I looked up at the sky and followed the Ice Dragons mighty blue eye. I slept during the day and traveled at night, silent enough so that no bandits would attack me and managed to sneak past the Freys that hold the Crossing at the Twins. Before long I finally found myself in the North."

Elia crossed her ankles together and held herself up with her left arm. "And what did you think of the Wall when you saw it?"

Harry shrugged and smirked. "No idea, I got as far as Moat Cailin before turning back when I felt my balls beginning to freeze over."

Elia looked at his disbelievingly as he smirked at her before she let out a loud laugh that startled the birds in the tree's nearby before falling into a fit of giggles. Harry soon laughed along with her as she gently wiped away the tears from her eyes that began to form from laughing so much. It took them a few moments to compose themselves, though Elia still found herself letting out a few giggles.

"I haven't laughed like that in a long time," Elia admitted as Harry smiled at her, "Thank you for telling me that, I think I needed a good laugh."

"You're welcome," Harry looked at the fire and a thought crossed his mind that had been on the tip of his tongue since the first day they met, "You haven't spoken about the Prince during our time together this past week. I don't mean to push but I'm curious as to why?"

Elia appeared caught off guard by the question but she quickly calmed herself. "I can't blame you for asking. In all honesty, Rhaegar has barely crept into my mind this past week. My sole thoughts have been on the safety of my children and the curious stranger who saved us," She gave him a knowing look and smile, one that he returned before continuing, "But I understand your curiosity. Tell me, what do you know and think of my husband?" Elia's asked him before a look of realization hit her, "Or my former Husband should I now say."

Harry pondered over her question and didn't answer until he found the right words. "Sadly, I can't say I met your husband given our different stations in life," Elia nodded, "But everything I heard from the Common Folk painted a picture of him for me. They said he was handsome, even by Targaryen standards and was a renowned fighter. The women at the taverns or the markets I frequented would talk about his skills with a harp and one claimed to have seen him singing on the corner of one of the Capitals many street corners, saying he had the most beautiful voice in the Seven Kingdoms. They said he was kind, that he was respectful, noble and above all else that he would be the greatest King in the history of Westeros."

Elia hadn't spoken as he spoke about Rhaegar but once he finished she asked him, "Everything you have said is what other people have said. I see you know him well enough but I asked what you thought of Rhaegar," Elia looked at him, as if she truly wanted to know his thoughts on the matter, "I won't get mad, I just wish to hear your answer."

Harry weighed his options before shrugging. "I think that behind the exterior he showed as the great and noble Prince, I think he was likely flawed. Flawed in many ways but he covered them up with the things he was good at. I think he would have been a good King, I think anyone would have been better than Mad King Aerys Targaryen," Elia snorted as he continued, "I think Prince Rhaegar for all he was, I don't think he was any different than any other Princes or Kings the Seven Kingdoms has had," He looked away and back into the fire, "And that's me being truthful."

Elia didn't say anything straight away. Instead, she just stared into the fire and let out a low, hollow chuckle.

"I thought my marriage to Rhaegar would be a happy one and in some way, it was. We marry for duty because it is expected of us to strengthen and build new alliances between the many houses of the Seven Kingdoms. Some of us are lucky that we find love with one another over time while others bare through it and love the children that are provided in their union," Elia sighed and looked at the entrance to the tent, "It's a sad thing for me to admit but there was never any real love between Rhaegar and I. I love the children he put in my belly as fiercely as any mother would their child and we were always on good terms but those close to us could see that no real form of love had been built between us, not without my trying."

"He couldn't reciprocate?"

Elia shook her head. "I think he tried at first but he just couldn't bring himself to love me," Elia paused for a moment, looking down at the ground as her hands fiddled with each other, "We didn't make love very often but when we did, do you know what he did afterward?" Harry shook his head, "He left our room and would go back to reading his books. Every time I tried to spend time with my husband, he had his nose in a book or he was off having private conversations with Ser Arthur. If I hadn't married him I would have said they were married to each other."

"What about when your children were born?"

Elia scoffed and her eyes saddened.

"He was attentive at first, as a father should have been but slowly his time with Rhaenys waned and he soon found himself back in the Library of the Red Keep and back with the books that he loved so much. It was even worse when Aegon was born. Rhaegar only held Aegon once before he set off from Kings Landing and the so-called kidnapping of Lyanna Stark happened. The rest I'm sure you can figure out."

"Yes, I think I can," Was all he muttered as he mulled over her words, _'So called Kidnapping? I had wondered if Rhaegar had truly gone so low and kidnapped the Stark girl but it just seemed very out of character. But by the sounds of it, Elia knows more than what she's letting on over what happened between her, Rhaegar and Lyanna. I won't push her anymore over it but deep down, my curiosity over the matters desires for an answer.'_

Their conversation came to a definite end when a scream coming from inside the tent alerted both Harry and Elia. Harry was up first and bolted inside the tent, Elia hot on his heels, weaving his way through the furniture before arriving at the bedroom where the scream had come from. Throwing the curtain over Harry found Rhaenys sitting up from the bed, tears streaming down her face and hiccups erupting from her mouth.

Seeing her daughter in distress, Elia pushed past Harry and scooped Rhaenys up into her arms. She checked her over for any injuries but after seeing there was none, Elia asked her "Sweetling, what's the matter?"

It was hard to understand what the little girl was saying at first through her sobs and hiccups but Elia and Harry quickly made out the words 'bad man' and both concluded that she must have had a nightmare. Rubbing her daughters back, Elia whispered sweet words to her daughter and gently rocked her back and forth to soothe her from her distress.

Harry looked at the little girl crestfallen. She had been such a cheery and delightful girl during their travels and Harry had grown very fond of her during their brief time together. To see her have a nightmare about the man that almost took her life such a short time ago was heartbreaking for anyone to see.

Seeing Elia's words weren't having the desired effect and that Rhaenys was continuing to sob, Harry decided to step in and try his own luck. He kneeled in front of the mother and daughter, grabbing both of their attention. Reaching into his pocket, Harry pulled out a small stone, no bigger than a pebble and made sure Rhaenys was paying attention to it.

"Watch Princess," Was all he said before he cupped the pebble in both hands. A dim light came from his cupped hands that made both Princesses lean in to see what was happening, only for both to gasp when a little blue bird suddenly appeared, wriggling out of Harry's hands and sitting atop of his fist. The little bird twitched its head and hopped around on its tiny legs before flying over to Rhaenys, landing on the little girl's shoulder.

The reaction he got was the one he hoped for and within moments, Rhaenys sobs and cries had ceased and were replaced by smiles and giggles as she ran her hand up and down its smooth feathers.

Seeing her daughter now happy, Elia checked on her son who was awake but appeared content as he laid in the cradle Harry had conjured up for them on their second day of traveling.

"The bad man won't hurt you anymore, Princess," Elia heard and turned to see Harry gently cupping Rhaenys chin with his finger and was giving her a warm and soothing smile, "I got rid of the bad man so he won't ever come back again."

Rhaenys looked at him, her lips quivering again and asked "Promise?"

Harry chuckled and gently patted her head. "I promise."

Elia watched the interaction between Harry and Rhaenys silently but seeing Rhaenys giggle as something Harry said caused a smile to break out on her face. She rested her head on top of Rhaenys hair and gently rocked her back to sleep. It took only a few minutes before Rhaenys was lulled back into a peaceful sleep and was lowered back into the bed with the covers tucked snugly around her.

Calling it a night, Harry stood up and tip toed out of the bedroom. "I'll see you all in the morning. Goodnight Princess."

Elia smiled his way and held her hands together in her lap at the edge of the bed. "Goodnight Harry and thank you for the conversation earlier. It was most...soothing to feel some of the weight from my shoulders begin to lift." Nodding, Harry left, leaving Elia with her children as the Princess continued to state at the entrance.

* * *

"Again! Again! Again!"

"Again?" Harry laughed, looking down at the eager and excited look on Rhaenys face. "One would think you'd be getting tired of seeing the same trick over and over again."

"Again!"

Harry's laughter grew as he threw his hands up in compliance. "Well, if you insist. Who am I to deny what a Princess wants?" Levitating the same stone into the palm of his hands, he showed the stone to the eagerly awaiting princess before throwing it into the air. He then pointed his hand at the stone before it began to fall as a pale light shout out of his palm and hit the stone, which suddenly turned into the same small blue bird from the night before and began flying above their horse.

Rhaenys was clapping in excitement and let out a squeal of delight when the bird flew down and landed on her shoulder once again and proceeded to gently stroke its feathers. "I think he likes you, Princess."

"My birdie!" The little girl cupped the bird in her hands and began nuzzling the side of its face, holding no fear over the bird what so ever. Most children would have screamed or run to their mothers at a bird landing on their shoulder but Rhaenys welcomed it and wasn't afraid to be a little more daring than most. "I name him, Vhagar!"

"Vhagar? What a ferocious name for such a little bird. A fine choice." Inwardly Harry couldn't help but laugh. A tiny bird is named after one of the most feared dragons House Targaryen ever had, second only to Balerion the Black Dread and its namesake was getting passed down to a bird. A bird that would be turned back into a stone in a matter of moments.

They had been at it for the past two hours. With no one around on the Rose road other than them once again, Harry decided there was no harm in showing the little princess a few spells and tricks. He had done such things many times before and used his magic to entertain the children of the town he was visiting. He never had to fear the repercussions of his magic being found out since the parents would just think it was their children playing games and were using their imaginations.

Elia watched the two of them from behind and found herself smiling and laughing at the way they interacted. Elia knew Harry was good with children before he had managed to soothe Rhaenys and played with Rhaenys whenever she asked him. He never seemed to deny the little girl of a request and it was rather funny to her to find that Rhaenys had already managed to wrap him around her tiny fingers. Rhaenys had all but demanded, in very cute fashion mind you, to be allowed to sit with Harry on his horse and ride with him for the entire day.

Harry hadn't minded and with her permission, he carried Rhaenys up with him onto the horse and settled her down in front of him comfortably. He even conjured up a tiny pillow for her to rest her bottom on, which Rhaenys had seen and had been the moment she began asking him to show her magic and tricks.

 _'He has performed the bird trick almost a dozen times and yet Rhaenys still doesn't tire of it. Oh, to be a child again. Seeing magic as a child must be a truly wondrous thing.'_

On the fourth day of their travels and as they reached the boundaries of the Crownlands, Elia had asked him why he didn't use that strange technique that allowed them to suddenly appear in a new place like the day they met. What she got back was Harry showing her a large scar on his shoulder. He explained to her that apparating, as he called it, required tremendous focus to perform and the first time he did this, he splinched himself. She had asked him what splinched was and went a little green when he explained it.

In short, while he could do it, he didn't want to out of fear of splinching her and the children.

"I think you spoil her, Harry." Turning around, Harry grinned at Elia, seeing how amused she looked at the interactions between himself and Rhaenys. Aegon was sat in her arms wide awake and the curious eyes of the one-year-old boy were looking everywhere and anywhere that was bright and new. The top of his head was covered to hide his silvery blonde hair.

"With everything that's happened with this Rebellion, the least I could do is make a little girl laugh and smile." Rhaenys gave him a beaming smile before returning her attention to the little bird.

"I suppose so. She hasn't been this full of life in weeks," Elia smile saddened a little as she looked at her daughter, "It makes me wonder just how much she really understands; does she know how her home is changing so much?"

Harry nodded and reassured her. "I think she knows a small degree. Rhaenys strikes me as the type who's smarter than she lets on, even for a three-year-old."

"Oh, I can attest to that. As soon as she was old enough she would stare at painted books for entire afternoons on end and would put up a fuss when I took them away from her. I suppose she's like her-"

Before Elia could finish her sentence, Harry came to an abrupt stop and motioned for her to remain quiet. His eyes peered out across the horizon along the stone wall that sat next to the Rose Road and held his eyes on the horizon as a light patter of hooves began to reach his ears and steadily got louder and louder every passing second. The moment he saw the banners appear in the distance he jumped off his horse.

"Get off your horse, now!" Elia did so and looked out across the horizon and saw what had Harry acting so urgently. Riders were making their way down the Rose Road and were headed straight for them in lines of two. "Come on!"

Leading her horse over to the side with Harry, she watched as Harry performed the spell that hid their tents at night. He retreated beside her and held his finger to his lips, motioning that she must remain quiet. Elia gave a small nod and kept a tight grip on her children, whispering into Rhaenys ear to stay quiet.

Within moments, Harry counted four dozen riders riding past them and ignoring that they were there thanks to his spell. They were all armored from head to foot in shiny steel armor and wore green capes running down their back. Four of them of them carried a great banner of a golden rose on a green field, a sigil that Elia knew very well.

 _'House Tyrell.'_

House Tyrell had fought for the Loyalist during the Rebellion and their forces were currently in the Stormlands laying siege to Storms End, the ancestral home of House Baratheon, and therefore the home of Robert Baratheon. House Tyrell owed everything they had to House Targaryen, who had been the ones to elevate them to their status as Lords of Highgarden and Wardens of the South.

The group remained still as the riders sped passed and Harry saw a couple of them look in their general direction but otherwise remained unaware of their presence. The riders soon disappeared and once out of the sight, Harry dropped the spell that cloaked them.

"We must be getting very close to Highgarden. That was likely one of their patrols that passed us," Harry informed as he and Elia stepped back out onto the road. The Reach has always been known to have the greatest armies roughly 100,000 men in size if the rumors are true.

"Most of their forces are in the Stormslands but I wouldn't be surprised if a large force remains in the Reach to ensure no attacks or raids hit them while the Lords are at war."

Harry grabbed the horses and ushered Elia to get back on her horse. He gave her a foot up while she balanced Aegon in her arms before getting on his own horse with Rhaenys situated in front of him again. "We'll be passing Highgarden soon so it's best we don't draw any attention to ourselves."

Three hours later, the traveling group passed by the ancestral seat of House Tyrell and Harry's couldn't help but turn his attention to Great Castle.

Looking at Highgarden, Harry could easily tell it was one of the largest castles in the Seven Kingdoms, the only ones that could rival its size was the Red Keep of Kings Landing and Winterfell of the North. It was surrounded by three rings of white stone whose walls increased in height with each layer. Between the outer and middle walls, Harry spied the famous Briar labyrinth which served to entertain as well as slow invaders that entered through its gates. It was filled with multiple towers, the older ones which were squat and square, from the Age of Heroes. Newer towers are tall and slender, round fortifications dating from after the Andal invasion.

Harry had never been inside the walls of Highgarden but he had heard the stories. Within its walls were numerous groves, fountains, and courtyards that displayed the vast wealth that made up House Tyrell with a sept that was matched only by the Great Sept of Baelor and the Starry Sept. Matching the sigil of House Tyrell, Highgarden was filled with fields of golden roses that stretch as far as the eye can see. _'Perhaps one day I can see it all with my own eyes.'_

The patrols of House Tyrell Guardsman became more frequent as they rode passed Highgarden, making them stop and cover until they had passed until eventually; they had ridden past the danger of potentially being seen by the Tyrell forces.

 _'While I could very easily go by unnoticed and could Rhaenys and Aegon, Elia is known throughout the Seven Kingdoms. All it would take is one person to recognize her and we could end up with Tyrell forces scouring the Countryside for them.'_

"Mama, Hawwy look! Castle!" Rhaenys pointed to the enormous white stone castle and looked excited at the enormous construct. Rhaenys had acted like that when they passed any kind of building of worth, even when they passed mountains and rivers. "Big castle!"

"Yes, Rhaenys, very big castle indeed," Harry chuckled, ruffling the little girl's hair and turning back to look at Elia, who was frowning as she stared at Highgarden, "Not fan of the Tyrells I take it?"

"Not really. I've had the displeasure of meeting their current Lord and Warden of the South, Mace Tyrell. The man is a complete oaf and a fool in every sense of the word. "

"I hear it's his Mother, Olenna Tyrell that really pulls the strings behind House Tyrell."

Elia clicked her tongue, "The Queens of Thorns they call her, did you know that?" Harry shook his head, "They say her husband was the same way as his son but at least had a backbone and wouldn't allow her to push him around in front of the Lords. Then one day he suddenly died. He fell off a cliff while riding his horse during an excursion of falconry. However, there are rumors that Olenna had his guards paid off and had him pushed from the cliff."

"The two of you have met then?" Harry asked and Elia nodded in confirmation.

"At my wedding. As I danced with my brother in the Great Hall, Olenna had walked up to me and congratulated me on my wedding. She sounded so sickly sweet but there was a barb in the tone of her voice. Then she leaned next to my ear and whispered that I should remember that every castle has thorns and that I should keep a watchful eye at all times. Then she teetered away and rejoined her daughters at the table where House Tyrell was being served."

Harry watched to his surprise as Elia spat on the ground and made an obscene remark with her hands in the direction of Highgarden. Harry subtly covered Rhaenys eyes from seeing such things and felt her squirm a little as she thought they were playing a game.

They continued and slowly they left Highgarden behind them. It took another five days on the Rose road before finally leaving the road behind them and making their way down a beaten path that led along the western side of the Red Mountains. One look at the Red Mountains and Elia's entire spirit suddenly changed as if the life she once knew and left behind had suddenly reappeared.

Her entire disposition suddenly shifted and Harry found himself calling out to her on many occasions as she rode faster and further away from them. An enormous smile was on her face and the moment they had gone far enough, the scenery quickly changed. Instead of grass and shrubbery, instead, the ground was covered in hot, rough sand and smooth rock.

Elia had actually gotten off her horse and kneeled down into the sand, cupping a large handful and slowly watched as the sand ran through her fingers and back towards the ground. "I'm home," He heard her say and watched as she bounced Aegon around on her hip, chanting out that they were home now, much to the delight and the giggles of the little boy.

She soon pulled Rhaenys off his horse and Harry happily watched as the mother and her two children danced around in the sand. Looking behind them, Harry could still make out parts of the Reach that they had left behind them but now amongst the sand, rock and Red Mountains that ran beside them, Harry felt a little of the weight lift from his shoulders now that Elia was back in her home Kingdom.

Waving his hand, he performed a feat of magic and conjured an enormous horse statue made of sand which surprised the family of three. One by one he clapped his hands and after every clap, the sand statue became a different animal of all sizes and shapes. The act made Elia laugh and Rhaenys and little Aegon look in wonder before one final clap created a large house made entirely out of the sand. Rhaenys giggled madly at the feat of magic and took her little brother inside to look around, leaving the two adults outside.

"Harry!" He suddenly felt himself being pulled forward and found Elia pulling him along. "Dance in the sand with me!"

"Dance? Has the heat of the sun already begun to affect you, Princess? Here I thought the Dornish were impervious to the heat of the sun." Harry joked but Elia just ignored him. She placed his hand on her waist, an action that surprised him while she rested her hand on his arm.

"Dance with me, Harry. Dance with me in the Dornish sand under the sun. I use to do it all the time with Oberyn and even Doran when I was a girl. Now that I'm home in my own country again I wish to do it again." There was a childlike innocence to her voice and she looked up at him with her brown eyes and he felt her squeeze his arm gently.

He looked at her for a brief moment before chuckling and nodding his head, "With pleasure Princess. Sadly, I don't know how to dance very well so I'm sorry in advance if I step on your toes."

"Not to worry, Harry. I'm sure you will do just fine." Elia told him and danced in the sand once more, just as she had when she was a girl.

* * *

 _One Week Later_

"It's been so long since I last saw Starfall," Elia starred long fully at the Pale Tower of the Palestone Sword and the large Castle made of pale stone that connected to it. The banner of House Dayne, a purple field with a silver shooting star could clearly be seen as they made their way towards the coast.

The group of four stood on a large wooden barge Harry had conjured up and used his magic to steady and push the barge up the Torrentine River. Starfall sat on an island in the middle of the Torrentine and was only accessible by boat, a trip Elia had made many times during her childhood.

House Dayne, the Lords of Starfall had been her family's strongest supporters and most loyal bannermen ever since Mors Martell and Princess Nymeria conquered and unified Dore underneath the banner of House Martell. Elia's closest friend, Ashara was a member of House Dayne who she hadn't seen in over a year. _'She returned to have the baby she received at Harrenhal and since then I have not heard a word from her. I can only hope that she and child are well.'_

A squawk above them shifted Harry and Elia's conversation and attention, with a big grin quickly forming on Harry's face as he stood up.

"Seven Hells, where the hell have you been!?" He shouted, catching Elia off guard as a shadow descended from the sky, hidden from view thanks to the bright sun glaring down on them. Harry outstretched his arm and Elia stumbled back as a large bird suddenly birched itself on his extended limb. The bird was the most beautiful creature she had ever seen with crimson feathers on its body and a golden tail as long as a peacock's. Its claws and beak are gleaming gold and his eyes are black. with the underside of its wings and stomach gleaming gold against to match the long tail.

 _'Beautiful.'_

She approached with caution as and felt Rhaenys pressed against the back of her legs, enamored with the beautiful bird as much as she was. "Harry...what is that?"

Harry was running his hand down the back of the birds back when he heard the question and answered quickly. "This is Fawkes, Fawkes is a Phoenix I met many years ago after saving him from a poacher's net one day while I was passing through the borders of the Vale," Harry explained, "I couldn't leave him there for some Mountain Clansman to pick him off so I saved him. He's been with me ever since though he tends to wander off his own from time to time. Yet he always seems to find me in the end, no matter where I am."

Harry fondness for Fawkes was clear on his face but for Harry, it went even deeper than that. He remembered Fawkes from the life as Harry Potter and a great many deeds Fawkes had done for him over his years at Hogwarts. When they met for the first time, there was this instant connection formed between man and bird. Harry knew this Phoenix and the Phoenix, in turn, knew him back.

Phoenix's were creatures of reincarnation and continued life. Perhaps somehow, someway, Fawkes had been reborn into this world just as he had on that fateful night of the Red Comet.

He looked down at Rhaenys, the little girl wide eyed as she stared at Fawkes. Harry ushered her close and Fawkes, the ever-intelligent Phoenix that he was, turned to the small child who looked so enamored with him. Smiling Harry gave Rhaenys a little nod as Fawkes hopped off his arm and landed on the ground in front of Rhaenys.

Rhaenys wasn't much bigger than Fawkes but her confidence quickly grew and slowly rubbed her hand down Fawke's back and giggled and smiled when Fawkes nuzzled into her.

"He like's you, Princess," Harry told her, "You seem to have a way with creatures." In Elia's arms, Aegon fussed and both adults noticed him trying to reach out for Fawkes. Their eyes meeting and Harry giving her a small nod, Elia lowered down to the level of the Phoenix. She and Harry watched as the little boy reached out and ran his hands down Fawkes wings, gurgling happily at the touch. Not wanting to be left out, Elia joined in the fray and marveled at the silky touch of the Phoenix's wings.

While they enjoyed the presence of the Phoenix, Harry focused on guiding the barge to its destination.

A few minutes later, they eventually came into the dock it at the small harbor where a set of soldiers were already waiting for them and flying the Dayne Banner in the warm wind.

"Who goes there!? You have entered the harbor of Starfall, home of House Dayne. State your name and purpose."

"My names Harry, I'm here seek aid from House Dayne. I have some cargo of the utmost importance to Dorne and the Realm with me." With that statement, Elia made her presence known, having felt the barge stop moments earlier.

Both guards recognized her immediately and needed no more convincing as their jaws dropped and bowed.

Harry soon began helping her and the children onto the wooden platform as one of the guards bolted towards Starfall to inform his Lord while the other helped Rhaenys and Aegon onto the platform.

"You're safe now Princess." His words were soft and gentle and Elia suddenly felt the need to embrace him as she felt the rocks of Starfall beneath her feet. Catching him off-guard, Elia hugged him, burying her face into his chest and wrapping her arms around his waist. Harry was startled at first before he smiled and returned the hug.

It was not every day he'd get to hug a Princess.

* * *

 _Chapter 2 Finished._

 _I didn't want to have them be on the road for multiple chapters so I wanted to get it done in one chapter. Some of you might think their relationship feels a little rushed but remember, they have been on the road with each other for roughly 3 weeks at this point with no other adult to talk to. It's only natural that a friendship and feeling would come into play quicker than normal. More of that will be shown in chapter 3._

 _His relationship with Rhaenys and Aegon will also be shown a lot. You will quickly see him come to care deeply for both children and later on, he will play a huge part in their upbringing._

 _I am looking for someone to beta this story for me. Kyoka Suigetsu Totsuka looked this one over for me but he has his own stories to focus on. Message me if you think you can beta well. I'm aware my grammar needs work and I hope to improve this with a beta._

 _Thanks for reading. Please leave a review and let me know what you thought._


	3. Chapter 3

_Beta'd by Jebest4781_

* * *

 _A Fanfiction by SoulReaperCrewe_

 _Rain in the Desert_

 _Chapter 3_

The last five days had gone by so quickly that Harry had wondered where the time had gone.

The moment their group had arrived at Starfall, Elia had been whisked away by the Lord Uther Dayne and his wife Lady Alayna. The entirety of Starfall had been pushed onto alert with double the guards around Starfall and manning their home with the clear intention of keeping Elia and her children safe. Unlike other houses in Dorne, Starfall's casualties in the Rebellion was far fewer than other Dornish Houses and still retained most of its strength after the Loyalist defeat at the Trident.

Harry had only glimpsed Lord and Lady Dayne on the first day before they disappeared, but the Lord of Starfall had been gracious enough to grant him a room in their home and it wasn't until the next day that Harry had been called to meet them. He had been escorted to Lord Uther's solar by two guards and together they had a very long conversation with both Elia and Lady Dayne in attendance.

Lord Uther was a powerful look man standing a few inches taller than Harry and was placed a little over 6 and a half feet in height. His hair had greyed, but his dark youth could still be seen. His eyes were the purple hue that would get commonly mistaken for the features of House Targaryen with many believing House Dayne had Valyrian ancestry in some form. The man was still physically fit and hadn't become complacent in his later years, as evidence when his wife had fallen pregnant seven years earlier with their youngest child, Allyria.

His wife, Lady Alayna was reportedly ten years younger than her husband and despite nearing fifty, physically resembled a much younger woman. Originally she had been part of House Yronwood and the younger of two children, her brother being the heir to their house and Alayna marrying Uther when she was eighteen. Her dark hair showed signs of greying and few wrinkles had begun to form in the corner of her eyes but despite this, she was still a very desirable woman. Their eldest son, Arlan Dayne was absent with his wife, visiting his wife's family, House Blackmont.

It had been a tense meeting at first with Lord Uther testing Harry on his allegiances despite Elia's kind words and had vouched already for Harry. Despite this, Harry knew the man was simply trying to gauge his responses and made sure not to give Lord Uther any reason to doubt his words. He wanted to ensure the man knew that he was on their side.

When Harry eventually proved himself to be the man Elia said he was, both Daynes visibly calmed and welcomed him more warmly.

Both had expressed their gratitude to him for saving Elia, Rhaenys, and Aegon and explained to him their history with Elia. Elia had spent a great deal of time in their care when she was younger and thus in their eyes had become a part of their family, thanks in part to Elia's strong friendship with their eldest daughter, Ashara. They spent a great deal of time asking him the events of the day of the Sacking of King's Landing with Elia chipping in front time to time to validate his story. He and Elia had created a small variation of the truth in order to keep his magic a secret from prying eyes.

It wasn't that they didn't trust the Daynes, but now wasn't the time to tell them about the role magic played in saving Elia.

Afterwards, to express his gratitude at saving Elia, Rhaenys, and Aegon, Lord Uther insisted in gifting Harry with some kind of reward. Elia had told him her brothers would likely do the same but Lord Uther had been insistent and told Harry to follow him out of his solar.

Lord Uther had led Harry to the Courtyard where a small crowd had gathered and ordered Harry to kneel in front of him. Harry's eyes had gone wide at that as Lord Uther called for his sword. Elia had gasped and an excited look soon covered her face, holding her hands tightly against her chest. Once his sword was in hand, Lord Uther lowered it down and rested the tip of Harry's shoulder.

"In the name of the Warrior, I charge you as brave." He changed to Harry's other shoulder. "In the name of the Father, I charge you as Just." Then back over. "In the name of the Mother, I charge you to defend the young and the innocent." It went on like this as Lord Uther named each other Seven Gods of the Seven Pointed Star and charged him to protect all women for the Maid, to serve as an example of the old Crone, to work tirelessly for the Smith and to make a clean and swift death for the Stranger.

When it was all done, Lord Uther raised his sword and everyone held their breath, "I bid you rise, Ser Harry the Valiant, Saviour of the Jewel of Dorne." Harry stood up and a cheer ran through the courtyard of Starfall as Elia engulfed him in a tight hug, practically dragging his head down until it rested on her bosom.

After that, the days had gone by peacefully and Harry had gone from being an unknown into a Knight that everyone in Starfall was looking at with respect and worth.

On the fifth day, Harry found himself enjoying the quietness of the Dayne Library. It was small, far smaller than the one he remembered at Hogwarts. But then again, that library had been monstrous in size and he doubted there was any, save maybe the Citadel, that could rival it.

He was sat with a good book in his lap, reading the Life and Times of the Swords of the Morning, a recounting of the past men of House Dayne that had held the title of Sword of the Morning. Currently, Arthur Dayne, Lord Uther's Second son had the honour of such a title and was a member of Aerys Targaryen's Kingsguard. His current whereabouts were currently unknown since his presence hadn't been spotted at the Battle of the Trident nor at the Capital.

They had been informed of the King's fate when they arrived at Starfall. Harry hadn't known the fate of the King during his brief time in King's Landing and was surprised to find out that the King had been killed on the day Sacking of King's Landing. Of all things, he died by having a sword driven through his back by none other than Ser Jaime Lannister, the youngest member of the Kingsguard and a man sworn to protect the King above all else.

And then not long after they left, when Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North took control of the rioting and bloodshed that spilled across the Capital, Robert Baratheon made his presence known. He sat down on the Iron Throne and declared himself the new Monarch of the Seven Kingdoms, with the Stormlands, the North, the Riverlands, the Vale and the Westerlands all bending the knee.

"So this is where you've been hiding," Harry turned and smiled as the door to the Dayne Library opened and Elia made her way towards him, "Why are you hiding away in here when it's such a beautiful day outside Harry?" Her smile turned into a grin. "Or should I say, Ser Harry."

Elia's appearance had bolstered entirely after just a couple of days at Starfall. Spending close to four weeks in the same clothes day in and day out was not something anyone enjoyed, despite Harry using a cleaning charm to rid their clothes of bad smells and keeping them in good condition. But the moment they arrived back in Dorne Elia's energy seemed to return to her and her outgoing appearance became more lively and vibrant like the Dornish sun had filled her with the energy she had lacked in King's Landing.

Harry knew Elia was incredibly beautiful but seeing her in the pale blue dress Alayna had given to her with her hair now flowing freely down her back, with the ends curling into ringlets, he couldn't help but feel blown away. Her arms were decorated with gold bangles and bracelets encrusted with various gems of all colours with a necklace hanging around her neck that rested on the top of her breasts. The dress she wore highlighted the curves of her hips and her bosom and turned the heads of many men and even some women when she walked passed them.

She truly earned the nickname 'The Jewel of Dorne.'

Harry chuckled and shook his head, "Ser Harry, it's going to take some time for me to get used to being called that. I never imagined myself getting knighted."

Elia swept a hand through his hair, her smile returning, "Well get used to it because no one in the Seven Kingdoms is more deserving of a Knighthood," Elia face momentarily scowled, "The title of Knight has degraded a great deal over the years and so very few men are truly worthy of the title, as proven by Clegane and Lorch."

Her smile quickly returned and Harry felt her pulling him up onto his feet. Harry waved his hand over the books he had been reading. The next moment they were in the air and slipped back into their spots on the library shelves.

"But saving me, Rhaenys and Aegon definitely proved you are worthy of the title. If Lord Uther hadn't done it, then I would have ordered Oberyn and Doran to have done so," Her smooth hand held on tight to Harry's own larger and calloused hands and gently pulled him out of the library and towards the Starfall gardens.

The Gardens of Starfall were far smaller than those belonging to King's Landing, but Elia always enjoyed the serene peace that came with it. Since fresh water was not common in Dorne, gardens were not overly common thanks to the heat Dorne was known to reach. But Harry couldn't deny the Dayne Gardens was very pretty to look at with violets and roses grown to near perfection.

Elia looped her arm through his own and they steadily walked through along the pale stone path.

"So we leave tomorrow," Harry asked. It wasn't a question but rather a statement. They had never intended to stay at Starfall long, instead, it was more a stop along the way to Sunspear.

"Yes. Lord Uther and I have already sent a raven to Sunspear and informed my brothers of what has happened. No doubt they are beside themselves with worry since I just disappeared from King's Landing." Elia chuckled, her free hand grazing the petals of a violet. "Oberyn is likely going mad about it. He and I have always been close since there is only a year between us. Our Mother thought of us more like twins then older sister and younger brother."

"I've heard a lot about your brother, both from you and from the whispers of the common folk. The Red Viper they call him and they say his skills with a spear is as deadly as his wit. Do I have to be worried about your brother being hostile towards me?" Oberyn Martell was well known throughout the Seven Kingdoms and Harry had heard a fair bit about the youngest of the three Martell siblings. He was a fierce warrior, arguably one of Dorne's best and was known to have bedded half the maidens in Dorne and the rest of the Seven Kingdoms.

Elia laughed at his words. "Oberyn will do nothing to you, my brave Knight. He would never do anything to hurt me and he will soon realize how much you have come to mean to me and my children." She leaned forward and caught his eye. "If anything he will seek to reward you. Oberyn had a good heart and he means well. He just has a bit of a temper as well as the flare of a man who likes to show off."

"Good to know," They stopped as they neared one of the low walls and looked out across the Torentine. The sight was beautiful and internally, Harry believed he could get used to seeing such a sight. "How long do you think it will take to reach Sunspear? As I have said before, I have never been to your home before."

"From here to Sunspear, it will likely take about ten days. Though I doubt we will be riding as hard and fast as we did to reach Dorne." Elia revealed, which made sense to Harry since Lord Uther would likely be sending soldiers he trusted to escort Elia back home. "Ashara will be coming with us and will resume her duty as my companion."

When Harry met Ashara he believed the rumours of her beauty the moment he laid eyes on her. Long silky black hair with piercing violet eyes that matched the purple in the Dayne sigil, long legs and stood a little taller than Elia. She had been most kind when Elia introduced them and surprised him when she hugged him for saving her close friend, even going so far as kissing his cheek in thanks.

She and Elia had been tied at the hips every day and one was never far from the other when Harry saw them. He offered his condolences to her when he discovered her baby, a baby girl that Elia had told him about on the Rose Road had sadly been stillborn.

Just by observing her Harry could tell she still hadn't got past the grief. She spent a lot of time with Rhaenys and Aegon, Rhaenys affectionately calling her Aunt Asha and the pain appeared to subside ever so slightly.

It was never an easy thing losing a child and despite this new life, Harry's thoughts sometimes turned back to the three children of Harry Potter.

James, Albus and Lily.

When he thought about them it made him sad and deep down the part of him that was once Harry Potter was eager to see them again one day. _'And maybe I will. Harry Potter and I are the same people with very small differences. When it's my time, I look forward to being able to reunite with them again.'_

"Have you thought about what you are going to do once we get to Sunspear?" Elia asked, her voice full of curiosity and Harry felt her arm tighten through his own. Her brown eyes bore into his own and held there until she got an answer.

"I have a few things lined up," Harry admitted and felt Elia move from his side to in front of him.

"And what plans would that be?" Elia asked, her arm unlooping with his and trailing her fingers up and down his arms. "I had plans of my own for you just so you know."

"Really?"

Elia hummed and nodded. "I was going to convince Doran to grant you a piece of land in Dorne and make you a Lord." Elia giggled as Harry raised his eyebrows. "At first I wanted to make you a Knight of House Martell and have you as my Sworn Sword, but then I thought you deserved more." Elia leaned up and Harry had to fight off a blush as she let out a long, warm breath in his ear.

"Though I had to admit the idea of keeping you all to myself was extremely tempting."

There was a sultriness in her voice that had grown since their arrival to Starfall. Harry had noticed her boldness and noticed how handsy Elia had suddenly become. _'The dornish are well known for their...hot bloodedness and were far more permissive sexuality compared to the rest of the Seven Kingdoms.'_

"Though I'm curious to find out what these plans are." She asked with a twinkle in her eye. "You've never mentioned anything of such to me during our travels together."

"Well, I am allowed to keep some things private." Harry retorted back, his mouth twitching into a grin at the impatient look Elia was giving him. "All in good time my dear Princess. All in good time."

Elia looked ready to press him on the matter but they were interrupted as a servant came running over to them. "Princess Elia, Ser Harry, Lord Uther has asked for you. He received a raven of great importance."

Five minutes later stood in Lord Uther's office. Harry stood behind Elia as she read over the parchment, her mouth moving as she read its contents before handing it back to Lord Uther. "You understand the importance of this, don't you?"

"Yes I do," Elia whispered, her hands gripping the oak desk of Lord Uther, nails digging on the surface. "With the Siege on Storm's Ends finally lifted it means the eyes of Rebel forces will turn towards Dorne. Everyone else has bent the knee except for us."

Beside Elia, Ashara placed a comforting hand on her friend's arm, having arrived a minute before they did while her Mother watched over Aegon and Rhaenys. "Word has already reached Dorne of Robert's fury when he discovered Rhaegar's children had disappeared during the sacking. He's ordered everyone to be on the lookout for you, Rhaenys and Aegon and to have you dragged back by any means necessary." Harry frowned at her words.

"His hate for the Targaryens knows no bounds. Aerys and Rhaegar were the ones at fault for all this and yet Robert would hold an innocent woman and her children at fault for that?"

"I fear he will go to the ends of the world to get his hands on them. The only reason he hasn't gone to Dragonstone and killed Queen Rhaella and Prince Viserys is thanks to him not having any reliable ships." Lord Uther shook his head and sighed, the matter weighing heavily on him. Harry watched as Ashara walked around the desk and hugged the top of her father's body, kissing the side of his head and bringing a tired smile to his face as he faced Elia.

"We need to get you to Sunspear now more than ever. Your brothers will protect you and hopefully shield you from Robert's wrath, not to mention Lord Stark and Lord Arryn can hopefully cool down his anger and fury." Uther said, taking Elia's hands into his own. "You'll need to leave at first light in the morning and I'll assign a squad of guards to see you safely home. Prince Oberyn will meet you at the edge of the Scourge River that leads into the Greenblood and will see you the rest of the way home."

Elia leaned down at kissed his hands. "I can never thank you enough for your aid. I will ensure my brother know of your kindness and aid to me during these troubling times."

Uther smiled proudly at the girl he had known since she was a small child before turning to look at Harry. His gaze was a mix of seriousness and desperation and Harry couldn't help but feel drawn in. "I know I don't need to ask this of you but I will say it anyway. Please continue to protect Elia and in return, I can assure you that House Dayne will always have its door open to you. That I swear."

To have a Lord of any house to make such a statement was a big honour and Harry immediately knew that.

"I promise I won't allow any harm to come to the Princess or her children," Harry spoke up, kneeling down in front of everyone in the room. "I told the Princess I would get her home safely and I told Princess Rhaenys I would keep the bad men away from her. I intend to keep that promise."

His words seemed to calm Lord Dayne who nodded his head. "Thank you."

"With Harry by my side, no harm will come to me." Elia told them and looped her arm through his again, "He got me through the Reach and the Crownlands, I have no doubt he will get me through Dorne unharmed."

Ellia other hand came up and gave his arm a squeeze, an action which was not lost on Ashara.

An hour later Ashara entered Elia's chambers, the same one she had used during her youth. The room was one of the larger chambers in Starfall with an extra bed and cot brought in for Rhaenys and Aegon since Elia didn't feel comfortable with her children not being close to her at night. Elia had already told Ashara in great detail what had happened in her chambers during the Sacking of King's Landing and told her everything about Harry's rescue.

And by everything, she meant everything, including Harry's abilities. She scarcely believed it at first since magic had been gone from Westeros for centuries. So few in the world could use forms of magic, the undying in Quarth, the Red Priests of Asshai and the faceless men of Braavos to name the scarce few. But Elia had gone into depth on what she had seen Harry do and the Elia she knew since they were children never lied to her. Elia was three years older than she was so Ashara had always looked up to the older woman in many different ways.

As a friend, as a sister, as a lover. If Elia said the man that saved her could use magic and used that magic to protect and save her, then Ashara believed her. She swore herself to secrecy, but Ashara had found herself observing Harry from afar.

"I know what you're doing."

Elia looked away from Aegon, who she was bouncing on her knee and having one on one time with her son. Rhaenys was asleep a few feet away from them, having tired herself out from all the running and playing with Alayna. Looking up at her friend, Elia frowned.

"I don't know what you mean."

Her answer made Ashara snort and occupy the empty seat in front of her. "You know full well what I mean. Don't think I don't recognize the little things you're doing and the way you look at him."

Elia tried to answer back but Ashara beat her to the punch.

"The touching and squeezing of his arms, the sultry looks you've been giving him, the whisper in his ears and the walks through the garden. Not to mention I know that scent of perfume you're wearing, it's the one mixed with honeysuckle which is the one you wear to impress people." Ashara purple eyes bore into Elia's brown ones. "You have feelings for him."

Ashara couldn't blame her. Harry was very handsome and like Elia, found herself getting lost in those pools of molten emerald that he called eyes. He was of a height with her brother Arthur with similar broad shoulders and structure. She found herself staring more and more at him since his arrival and had taken it upon herself to get to know him, her curiosity having peaked.

Much like Elia had said, his calm, inviting and warm nature had quickly taken hold of her and she found herself speaking one on one with him more often during supper.

For Elia, she wasn't surprised Ashara had caught onto her actions. The younger girl knew her better than most and spent most of her time in King's Landing by Elia's side, helping her through her pregnancies and being there when she brought Rhaenys and Aegon into the world. They were best friends and sisters in everything but blood. When they were younger, they had hoped one or the other would have married their brothers but sadly it wasn't to be. Arthur only had eyes for the Kingsguard and Oberyn enjoyed his freedom and nonchalant lifestyle far too much. Not to mention both were second sons and neither would inherit much.

When Elia answered, Ashara was surprised to find Elia didn't deny it. "Perhaps I do. It should be no surprise to anyone that my feelings of friendship with him have grown to become something more affectionate. We were on the road together for close to a month and we spent most nights simply talking and getting to know one another. It was so refreshing to feel."

"It sounds to me like you have grown very attached to him. The way you gripped his arm would make someone think he was about to vanish before our eyes." She wondered if the rest of her family had noticed it. No doubt her Mother had seen the interactions and were remaining quiet about it.

"And can you blame me for getting so attached? Not only did he save my life, but the lives of my children." Elia kissed her son on the forehead and looked longingly at Rhaenys as she slept peacefully. "I can't begin to tell you the fear I felt when I saw Clegane reach for Aegon with his enormous hands or when Lorch had Rhaenys pinned to the bed with a knife hovering mere inches above her."

Some tears slipped out from her eyes, but Elia refused to let more tears escape.

"My babies would've been taken from me forever Ash and I'd likely be right with them, presented like some trophy to Robert Baratheon. But thanks to Harry that didn't happen and with his courage and heart, he got us through the Crownlands, the Reach and got me safely to Starfall." Elia rested her chin on Aegon's head as Ashara leaned in and rubbed her elbow against Elia's. "And he's so good with Rhaenys and Aegon. Rhaenys just gravitated to him like a moth to a flame and she refused to be parted from him during their time together. And this one," Elia gently poked Aegon's nose eliciting a flurry of giggles from the boy, "was so calm and quiet around him. He was never like that with others."

"I remember. Only you, the Queen and I could ever calm him when he began screaming bloody murder. He's very picky about who he lets hold him."

"Even when Rhaegar held him that one time, he was fussy and didn't appear happy. Yet with Harry, he was so peaceful and even giggled and clapped when Harry would play with him and conjure little creations to amuse him and Rhaenys."

Ashara laughed and stroked Aegon's hair, placing her hand on the bed to keep her upright as she slouched. She thought very little about the Silver Prince. Personally, she had never been part of the infatuated group of noble ladies that liked nothing more than to talk or to stare at the Prince, neither did she swoon when he smiled her way.

"He is very handsome, Ser Harry I mean. I never really understood the infatuation with Targaryen men."

Elia giggled and agreed before looking at Ashara coyly. "Are you thinking of making a move on the man I have my eye on Ash?"

"Well he's not yours yet, is he? Which means he fair game," The two young women looked at each other with a challenging look in their eyes before their lips twitched upwards and both burst out laughing.

The rest of the day went quickly and once Rhaenys was awake, the little girl had bounced all across Starfall with Ashara following her along until she found Harry, who was in the training yard practising his sword work with some of the older knights. The older knights had laughed at Harry as the little girl had grabbed his hand and begun dragging him out of the yard. He couldn't help but laugh in return and let the little girl lead him to the shoreline of the Island.

"It appears Elia was telling the truth. Rhaenys really does have you wrapped around her fingers." Ashara joked, following along at a calmer pace and watched the way Rhaenys interacted with Harry.

"I think all three of them have me wrapped around their fingers," Harry told her in between laughs as they made their way down the stone path and towards the Torentine river.

"Now what are we doing here little Princess?" Harry asked, looking across the shoreline and slipping his shoes off, enjoying the feeling of the sand slipping through his toes. Rhaenys kicked off her sandals and kicked her feet in the water.

"Magic!"

Harry chuckled. "I should have known." Checking behind him to make sure no one from the Dayne household had followed him, Harry waved his hands in the air and did as the Princess asked. Lifting a huge ball of water the size of a carriage, he twisted and turned it into a large sphere much to Rhaenys delight and Ashara's amazement, being the first time she was witnessing Harry using his abilities in front of her.

Then like he did with the sand over a week ago, he began morphing the sphere's shape and shaped it into anything Rhaenys wanted. Animals were what Rhaenys requested of him and Harry felt joy soar through him at the joyful giggles that came from Rhaenys as he morphed the water into a pack of dogs.

Behind them, Ashara watched with her jaw wide open and eyes as wide as they could go. Never in her wildest dreams did she think she would witness someone wielding true magic. It was every child's dream to see magic and witness the joys and splendour that it could create. 'I can see why Rhaenys is tied to the hip with him. If I knew someone who could do such things when I was that age I would never leave them alone.'

"What do you think?"

Ashara broke out of her thoughts as Harry looked in her direction. "It's unbelievable. I knew Elia wouldn't lie to me about something like this but seeing it up close and personal...I've never seen anything like it."

"Her reaction was similar to yours and I doubt her jaw had ever dropped as much as it did the day we met." Harry nodded his head to Rhaenys. "This one though can't get enough of it and took it in her stride on the very first day."

"You don't mind having Rhaenys' attention always on you? Some men would grow irritated by the constant attention."

Harry laughed and shook his head. "Not at all, in fact, I feel the opposite about it. To see one so young take such an interest in magic, specifically, my magic is wonderful to see. I've had to keep my magic a secret for so long that I desired so badly to show it off to people and show them the wonders it could do. Sadly, most people in the Seven Kingdoms fear magic simply because they do not understand how wondrous it can be."

Ashara nodded and motioned for him to continue, "Sometimes when I'm in a town or passing through a village I would show a few tricks and spells to the children, wooing them and putting smiles on their faces. The smiles and laughter of children are truly the most priceless thing in the world and seeing Rhaenys so full of life when she witnesses magic brings joy to my heart in a way I didn't anticipate."

Ashara watched Harry turn his attention back to Rhaenys and she watched the smile remain on his face and the warm look in his eyes as Rhaenys clapped and laughed as a cat made of water pounced onto her shoulders, morphed into a bird and then took off gliding across the water.

That evening, Harry sat could barely hold in his excitement as he sat around the table within the Great Hall, as a large and incredibly delicious feast Lord Uther had prepared for them was presented for their last night. The entire household had been invited as well as the staff, something that impressed Harry at seeing how well the Daynes treated and cared for their household staff. Most Houses wouldn't give them a second glance so seeing such kindness was refreshing to witness.

The food was exquisite with roast duck and lamb gracing their tables, the duck, in particular, had Elia salivating at the mere smell. It was all enough to keep the entire household full and satisfied. There was plenty of laughter and stories that were shared in the Great Hall of Starfall with Lord Uther telling them all of his younger days. Even Harry had told them some of his own adventures before his meeting with Elia, something that had Elia leaning in and listening intently.

When Allyria, Rhaenys, and Aegon began to yawn, Alayna had personally taken them to their rooms for the night and with the children gone, the music and wine began to flow in plenty. Lord Uther had summoned for the music to begin and asked Elia for a dance. Elia didn't need to be asked twice and jumped up from her seat as Uther signalled for the staff that had done such good work to join them for the evening.

Harry lost count at how many of the young maids he had danced with, some which blushed at their contact and others more daring than the others. Harry counted at least four of the bolder women snake their hands down his back and take a squeeze of his buttock which appeared to satisfy the women if the looks they were giving him were any indication. One had even whispered in his ear that she wouldn't mind keeping him warm tonight if he desired it so.

Despite being sorely tempted by the offer he declined, much to her disappointment. She was very pretty as were many of the other younger maids but Harry's eyes never left the one he felt him desiring more and more as the days past.

Eventually, he worked his way through the room and found himself dancing in the middle of the Hall with Elia, who looked equally as pleased to be in his company.

"It's about time. I was beginning to think I had to storm over and take you away from all the prying hands you've been feeling tonight." By her tone, Harry could tell she joking but the look on her face told otherwise as they danced along the hall as The Bear and the Maiden Fair began to play.

"Well you Dornish women aren't always known for being subtle and some of the younger girls were even daring enough to cop a feel. I'm beginning to wonder if I should have returned the favour."

Elia laughed at the first part of his comment but Harry felt her grip him a little tighter at the second part. "If you did that then I would have marched to your chambers and have the girl taken back to her own bed by force if necessary. You deserve far better than a simple maid."

"Is that right?" He asked and saw Elia nod her head. "Well, that doesn't surprise me in the slightest. I've seen how pushy you get."

He laughed when Elia slapped him on the arm, but calmed himself and spoke, "There's something I have been meaning to talk to you about. Something important. I wasn't sure how to approach you about it but I don't want to keep you in the dark over it anymore."

Elia tilted her head and furrowed her brow. "Talk to me about what? Can't it wait until later?"

Harry bit his lip and shook his head, leaning in and whispering into her ear, "It's about Rhaenys."

Hearing her daughter's name Elia recoiled and leaned back, looking up into Harry's eye's to see his seriousness. She ignored someone calling her name and held her gaze on Harry.

"What about Rhaenys? Is there something wrong?" Her eyes grew wide and her fingers gripped came up and gripped his shirt tightly. "Did you hear something? Is she in some kind of danger?"

Harry threw his hands up. "No, no, it's nothing like that. Rhaenys is perfectly safe." Elia visibly calmed down as Harry continued. "But it is very important. In fact, it's partly one of the reasons to why I was in King's Landing on the day of the Sacking."

Harry waited and watched Elia. He could only imagine what she must have been thinking but eventually, she took his hand and the two of them slipped out of the great hall unnoticed.

They didn't go far and Harry found himself in one of the empty chambers for guests and watched Elia as she closed the door behind them, making sure no one followed them before standing in front of Harry. Her arms were crossed and situated under her breasts and she gave him a stern look. "What did you want to discuss about Rhaenys? Did you mean what you said that she wasn't in any kind of danger?"

"I meant what I said, she is in no danger. And if she was I would stop any harm coming to her before they even made a move against her." Elia smiled at his words and motioned for him to continue. "One of the reasons I was in King's Landing the day of the sacking was because of a few days prior I felt a magical aura suddenly spring up within the Capital."

"What do you mean?"

Harry explained. "Think of it this way. I'm the only magic user of my kind in the entire world so I'm like a single candlelight in an enormous Hall. It's dark and it's lonely but then out of the blue, at the far end of the hall, a small flicker of light suddenly appear. It's brief and it only lasts for a moment, but it was there." Harry rubbed his elbow and Elia noticed a saddened look on his face, "The moment I sense this aura I took off towards the spot that this aura appeared from and that place I was led to was the Capital."

A look of realization appeared on Elia's face. "That's why you were in King's Landing that day."

"That's right but along the way, I found the Lannister Army marching on the Capital and I put two and two together. So I followed the Lannisters back to the Capital and snuck in when they invaded. I made my way inside, taking out any Lannister forces I could along the way while trying to find the magical aura that I had been following. Along the way I overheard Tywin speaking with Kevan and I overheard what he had planned for you, Rhaenys and Aegon so I hauled my ass to the Red Keep as quick as I could to save you all."

Harry watched Elia as she took in the new pieces of information and watched the puzzle pieces begin falling into place as he continued. She didn't say anything but she reached for his elbow and squeezed it gently, urging him to continue.

"I ran through the Red Keep and as I got close to you chambers I felt the magical aura that I felt those days prior. It was coming from within your Chambers and that was when I appeared and stopped Lorch and Clegane."

"The magical aura was in my chambers?" Elia whispered and threw her hand up to her mouth. "Rhaenys?"

"Yes. I think, no I believe that Rhaenys has magic. Magic much like my own." Elia bit her lip and frowned. Harry didn't need to be psychic to know what she was thinking and put his arms around Elia, surprising the Dornish princess but eagerly accepted and rested her chin on his chest. "Did Rhaenys do anything in the days leading up to the Sacking that left you confused or scratching your head? Did she appear somewhere where she shouldn't have been or do something that normally would be impossible for someone her age? Anything of that nature?"

Elia thought back but to Harry's disappointment, Elia shook her head. "The days leading up to the Sacking were tense and everyone's minds were on solely focused on the Lannister forces that approached the King's Landing. If she did something magic related, I didn't notice it." Harry nodded and Elia continued speaking, "Harry what does this mean for Rhaenys? Is this a good thing if what you say is true?"

Harry wanted to give her the pro's and con's but deep inside, he just wanted to tell her all the good things that came with magic. With the memories of Harry Potter, he couldn't help but revel in the memories of learning magic side by side with his closest friends and sharing the wonders and secrets of magic. He always wondered if he would meet another with the same kind of magic as he possessed but he always thought it was a foolish thought. He always thought he would be the only one of his kind. Alone to wander the world and have no one to share the magic with.

And then the day he felt another's magic come to life, he felt hope swell up inside him and he knew he had to find that person.

He just never expected for it to be a little girl.

Harry rubbed Elia's arms gently, creating a feeling of warmth to radiate up her body. "It means that when Rhaenys is old enough that her magic begins to reveal itself, she will need to be trained and taught how to wield her magic properly and carefully. What I sensed was likely a small bout of accidental magic which from what I was told by my Mother, was quite common when it started to reveal itself and I was much older than Rhaenys when it happened. Accidental magic is usually a sign of our magic growing stronger but it can also be dangerous, especially to those around them."

"And you would teach her? Teach her to control it?"

"Yes, I would. With your permission of course."

Elia stood up on her tiptoes and kissed the corner of his mouth, holding there for a few moments before releasing the touch. "There's no one I would rather she learned from."

Elia then leaned in and rested her head on his chest again but Harry could feel her mouth turn into a smile and once again, the scent of honeysuckle wafted into his nose. It was the scent that he had become accustomed to when he was around her at Starfall. Now because of that, whenever he smelt honey, he thought of Elia and her smile. It was driving him crazy.

They stood in silence in the empty room and stood there, enjoying the warmth and comfort that the other provided, listening to the laughter and the music but made no noise or attempt to leave.

* * *

The journey across the deserts of Dorne was not a journey Harry had ever made before but he had heard enough from various travellers how harsh it was to newcomers. Dorne was a harsh mistress to outsiders. There was nothing more intimidating than the long stretch of sand and rock that Harry and company had to make their way across. Many had died trekking through the Dornish sands, whether it was thanks to dehydration, sandstorms, their horses dying, getting lost or to some unlucky traveller, all of the above.

Out of everyone, Harry appeared to be the one who struggled the most as the heat made him sweat worse than ever before. The first day they reached the long desert, Harry had appeared sluggish and struggled to breathe as he tried to become accustomed to the crazy heat and yet he pushed on and tried not to appear weak to the other members of their company. Unlike him, Elia and Ashara were faring far better than he was and at one point Ashara had poked fun at him as he struggled but a quick look from Elia had quickly silenced her.

Elia had doted on him on the first day of their trek through the desert and was constantly checking that he was drinking as much water as possible.

Eventually, though he decided to attach cooling charms to his clothing to take the edge off. He would grow accustomed to the Dornish weather eventually, but he saw no harm in making himself a little more comfortable. With Elia's permission, he did the same for Rhaenys and Aegon, who, despite their Dornish blood, were having difficulty adapting just as much as he was. As always Aegon sat with comfortably with his mother while Rhaenys stayed with Ashara, despite her protests to wanting to sit with Harry.

Coming over a hill, the escort party stopped just as the beginning of the Scourge River came into view. Harry put a hand over his eyes to stop the sun for glaring down at him and at the edge of the river, Harry spotted a party of riders. The banners alone told Harry they represented House Martell, the orange banner with the red sun and golden spear through the middle very clearly evident.

Slowly making their way down towards the group, Harry watched Elia carefully, noticing she was biting her lip and her hands trembled with the reins of her horse in her hands. He remembered her telling him that she hadn't seen any of her family since her wedding. She and Oberyn wrote often to each other, but neither had seen the other in years. No one from House Martell had even met her children, only knowing their faces from the sketches Elia sent them from time to time.

As they got closer Harry then noticed a man stand out from the rest of the party as he stood a few meters away from the group. Then he began walking towards them and before long his pace quickened to a run as his voice broke the silence.

"ELIA!" He cried out. "ELIA!"

The next thing Harry knew, Elia handed Aegon over to him suddenly and raced past him. Looking down at the little boy who was now in his arms, the violet eyes of Aegon blinked up at him with pure innocence much like his sister. Harry patted the boy on the head and watched the reunion between brother and sister. When she was close enough, Elia jumped off her horse and ran straight into the arms of her brother, who looked as if he was hugging her as tightly as humanly possible.

Both were experiencing a frenzy of emotions with tears staining Elia's cheeks and sniffles coming from the brother she had missed so dearly.

Uniting with the party Harry watched the Dayne guards begin to mix with the party from House Martell as Harry stepped off his horse, falling in line with Ashara who came to stand by his side as Elia and Oberyn spoke. Looking at the Prince of Dorne, he found that Elia had described him perfectly. He was a young man of average height and stood taller than Elia, but a few inches shorter than Harry. He had thin eyebrows and light blue eyes, which if he remembered right, he had inherited from their father. His hair was cropped short with black hair that had an oily sheen to it with a sharp nose and a clean-shaven face. Despite his attire, Harry could tell he was a very fit man with a slim and athletic build, one meant for speed and precision and was very handsome. It was no wonder he was known to have fucked half of Dorne already.

Watching them, he saw Oberyn press his forehead against Elia. "You should have never been left in the pit of snake they call a capital. You should have come straight to Sunspear the moment the Rebellion started."

"There was little that could be done. Everything north of Dorne was a hot zone for war."

"And Rhaegar?" Oberyn scowled at the mention of her former husband. "He just left you there with the Mad King!" The anger was evident in his voice as if the Prince's name was poison. "If Robert Baratheon hadn't already killed him then I would have. The insult at Harrenhal was one thing but everything after with Lyanna Stark's kidnapping shows the Prince was not as noble and wonderful as people believed."

"As true as that may be, there is nothing for us to do now Oberyn." Elia cupped her brother's face and the angry scowl quickly melted away. "What is done is done. Rhaegar is dead but we are not."

Oberyn looked like he wanted to say more but couldn't when Elia hugged him once more. "I have missed you so much."

The act was enough for Oberyn's thoughts on her former husband to fade away for the time being and didn't hesitate to hug her back. "And I have missed you, sweet sister." The pair just stood there for a minute just enjoying the embrace after so long before Oberyn broke the hug and gave his sister the coy smile that was so familiar to her. "Now where are my beloved niece and nephew?"

Elia came over to them and took Aegon from Harry's arms and gently lead Rhaenys by the hand to meet their uncle. Watching them, Harry watched Oberyn closely and saw the smile rise on his face and crouched down to Rhaenys' level. Introducing himself he soon had Rhaenys giggling by pulling funny faces and promising to tell her funny stories about Elia once they reached Sunspear. Then he stood back up and tickled Aegon under the chin, making gurgle sounds come from the boy that had Elia and Oberyn laughing. Ashara made her presence known moments later and Oberyn happily greeted her with a tight hug and a kiss rather close to the lips that made Ashara kick him in the leg. All Oberyn did in response was laugh and wink.

Eventually, though, Harry felt Oberyn's blue eyes flicker towards him and his gaze shifted to a more serious one. Oberyn tilted his head up with an air of authority now extruding from him and walked towards Harry with confidence and rested a hand on the hilt of his sword.

"You must be the one who saved my sister." It was a statement rather than a question as Harry felt Oberyn's eyes look at him from head to toe. For a man who was the same age as Harry, he certainly gave off an intimidating stare. One that Harry could imagine from someone who earned the nickname, The Red Viper. Harry's eyes flickered over to Elia, who gave him a smile back and a wink.

"I am. My name's Ser Harry."

Oberyn didn't look surprised but he did question the Ser part. "You're a knight? Lord Dayne did not mention that it his message."

"I was knighted back at Starfall by Lord Dayne the day after the message was sent."

Oberyn didn't say anything more and instead, just stared into Harry's green eyes. Harry knew what he was doing. He was waiting for a moment of hesitation, a moment of weakness that he could prey upon. He had met men who did the same thing, using it as a means to psyche someone out and get them to drop their guard. Instead, Harry just stared back.

Everything Elia told him about Oberyn being rather intense with people on their first meeting was so far true but at the same time, he would quickly come to respect a man who could hold his own in tense situations.

Eventually, Harry's tactic proved true and the corner of Oberyns mouth twitched upwards. The next thing Harry knew, Oberyn was laughing and patting him on the shoulder. "Lord Dayne did right by Knighting you. The rewards you will receive from House Martell will ensure you live the life of luxury for the rest of your life. That much I can guarantee." Oberyn's hands grabbed Harry's face tightly. "You saved my sister and her children from certain death. I will remember that for the rest of my life. You can count on me as your friend from this day forth, Ser Harry."

Harry grinned and patted Oberyns outstretched arms. "Very well. But if we are to be friends my Prince, then I ask that you just call me Harry."

Oberyn laughed and released him. "Then you must call me Oberyn, none of that Prince stuff." Wrapping his arms around Harry's shoulders, Oberyn led him over to where his camp was stationed. "Come tell me about yourself, Harry. I wish to get to know my new friend and about the life, he had lived thus far." Harry returned the gesture and soon the two men found themselves talking as if they were two old friends, rather than having just met.

Elia shook her head, unsurprised by the sudden friendship formed as the two men walked off and soon followed after them with Ashara and the children. Overall, Harry decided his first meeting with the Red Viper went over very well.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading everyone._

 _Some people have asked me what the ages are for Harry and Company. Here's a quick list of the main characters we know so far._

 _Harry and Oberyn are both 23._

 _Elia is 24_

 _Ashara is 21_

 _Rhaenys is 3_

 _Aegon is 1_

 _Please Review and let me know what you thought._


End file.
